Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Ucząc się miłości
Sami zobaczycie o czym to opko jest. Nie będę nic zdradzać. Po długim czasie wracam do pisania nowych opwowiadań i kontynuowania starych. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Czekam na opinię. Na innych blogach również pojawiły się edycję. Jak i są nowe scenariusze do wszystkich polskich odcinków. A teraz zapraszam do czytania. Rozdziałów będzie ni więcej ni mniej jak 30. Rozdział 1 Jak codziennie przekroczył bramę, która jest mu doskonale znana. To ona oddziela rzeczywistość od życia codziennego. To o na jest odskocznią od reszty świata. Brama szkoły. Brązowowłosy chłopak sunął przez długi korytarz sprawnie omijając uczniów. Choć wiedział, że niektóre osoby się przypatrują z zaciekawieniem, sprawnie ich ignorował. Przyzwyczaił się do takiego traktowania. Usiadł pod klasą, gdzie miał zacząć tego dnia lekcję i czekał na dzwonek z książką w ręku. Zaczął czytać, zapominając o otaczających go ludziach. - I co? Przyszedł? – Odezwała się pewna blondynka z długimi włosami o dwóch warkoczopodobnych wiązaniach. - Szpadka, on przecież zawsze jest punktualny, więc dlaczego miałby nie przychodzić? – Odpowiedziała jej przyjaciółka o podobnym kolorze włosów, tylko w jednym warkoczu uwiązanym z tyłu. - O kim mówicie? – Dołączyła do dyskusji czarnowłosa. - O tym co zwykle, Heathero – odpowiedziała ta druga. – Zastanawiamy się, czy chłopak idealny kiedykolwiek się spóźni. - Czkawka Haddock? – Zapytała, gdy przyjaciółka pokazała na czytającego chłopaka. – Astrid, przecież wiesz, że nie. - Nie wierzę w to – odezwała się czwarta osoba. – On ma najnowszy smartphone. I to kilka godzin przed premierą – palnął Mieczyk. Brat bliźniak Szpadki. I rzeczywiście. Wspomniany wcześniej Czkawka bawił się jakimś telefonem, próbując czytać książkę. Tak, to ten sam chłopak. - Wielkie mi halo. Będę mieć ten sam jak tylko wrócę ze szkoły – dodał piąty, czarnowłosy o niebieskich oczach. – Witam drogie panie. - Smark? A to nie ty dostałeś szlaban na wszystko co możliwe, po tym jak starzy dowiedzieli się, że wagarujesz? – Spytała Heathera. - Oj, dawno i nie prawda – odpowiedział niezadowolony. - Dobra, chodźcie ludzie… Nie ma co sać i się gapić. Jeszcze do dzwonka trochę zostało – przyznała Astrid i dzieczyny odeszły w jakimś kierunku. Za to chłopcy koniecznie chcieli zobaczyć nowy telefon Czkawki. Podeszli do niego. Czytający spojrzał na nich. - Dasz zobaczyć? – Zapytał prosto z mostu Mieczyk. - Nie było zadania domowego z historii – odpowiedział po prostu pytany. – Jest tes. - Test? – Zapytał pierwszy. - Jaki test? – Zawturował mu Sączysmark. Obydwoje zapomnieli o telefonie. - Z historii – specjalnie nie mówił z czego. – Czyżbyście zapomnieli? - My… no… - plątał się zaskoczony Mieczyk. - Dziewczyny na pewno wiedziały… I nie powiedziały. A to świnie – mruknął pod nosem Sączysmark. – A nie powiesz nam chociaż z czego? – Zapytał z nadzieją. Czkawka nie potrafił odmówić nikomu. Miał to wrodzone, jak podejrzewał, po mamie. Więc jak tylko spojrzał na czarnowłosego, od razu się przełamał. - Ze starożytności – cicho. Wrócił do czytania. - Starzy mnie zabiją – jęknął Sączysmark i odszedł w swoją stronę. - Ja tam wszystko zdaję pod koniec – mruknął Mieczyk i ruszył za przyjacielem. Czkawka zaś został w tym samym miejscu, z zachwycającą książką jaką był podręcznik do historii. Musiał upewnić się, czy dobrze przyswoił potrzebny materiał do testu. Nie zauważył jak minął czas przerwy, a wraz z nim zabrzmiał dzwonek. I już od razu wiecie, że te opko będzie o niczym innym jak o współczesności. Bardzo korciło mnie, żeby napisać tą wersję i w końcu tak zrobiłam. Teraz liczę na waszą opinię. Rozdziały będą pojawiać się co niedziele. Mam nadzieję, że zaciekawiłam. Pozdrawiam :D 'Rozdział 2' Nikogo nie zdziwiło, kiedy pan Haddock oddał pracę najwcześniej z klasy. Wszyscy byli już do tego przyzwyczajeni, bo robił tak odkąd pamiętali. Chłopak w szkole był popularny. Kiedy ktoś wymówił jego imię, od razu było wiadomo, że chodzi o przystojnego chłopaka o zielonych oczach. Wiedzieli, że ma wszystko. Ciągle zjawiał się w szkole z jakąś nową książką, telefonem, tabletem… ubraniem, które były z drogich sklepów. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że chodzi na zajęcia dodatkowe niemal ze wszystkiego. Jeśli kolidowało to z jakimiś innymi, nauczyciele szli mu na rękę. Dostawał najlepsze stopnie z każdego przedmiotu. Jedynie z wf odrobinę sobie nie radził, lecz nie było tak źle. Czkawka był miły, uczynny, pomagał każdemu kto poprosił, dobrze wychowany, co wśród młodzieży rzadko się zdarza. Choć każdy by z nim rozmawiał, lubił siedzieć z boku lub chodzić na każdej z przerw do biblioteki. - I co? – Zapytała Szpadka, kiedy Astrid wyszła z klasy. Razem z Heatherą czekały na korytarzu. - I nic. Jego danych nie ma w dzienniku – przyznała blondynka. – Nie ma go na fejsie… - Ani na niczym takich – dodała Hetahrea. - Nikt nic nie wie, nie wiemy co lubi, z kim się spotyka, gdzie mieszka, ani co robią jego rodzice. Nie uważacie to za dziwne? Nawet jak się pytałam nauczycieli, to nie chcą powiedzieć. - Co powiedzieć? – Odezwał się głos za dziewczynami. Te błyskawicznie odwróciły się przodem. - Eee… Cześć? – Zapytała głupio Szpadka, szczerząc się jak wariatka. – Mówimy o… o… - Sączysmarku – wtrąciła Heathera. - Sączysmark nie chce wam czegoś powiedzieć? – Zapytał zaskoczony Czkawka. – To trochę dziwne – mruknął. - Tak wyszło – dodała niepewnie Astrid. - O, Astrid – spojrzał na nią, jakby zauważył ją dopiero teraz i coś sobie przypomniał. – Masz iść do profesor Binns. Chyba chodzi o jakieś wypracowanie – powiedział uprzejmie. - Jasne, już idę – wydukała z ledwością. - A wy, dziewczyny… czy wam nie zaczyna się wf? – Zapytał, przypominając im o lekcji. - O kurde – mruknęła Szpadka. – Biegiem! – Niemal krzyknęła do przyjaciółki i obie szybko skierowały się do Sali gimnastycznej. Astrid za to poszła do nauczycielki rodzinnego języka. Czkawka również dołączył do niej. Szli w milczeniu, choć Astrid co chwila zerkała na chłopaka. Rzadko zdarzało się, że była tak długo blisko niego. - Raczej nie musisz się martwić – odezwał się pierwszy chłopak. Blondynka aż podskoczyła z zaskoczenia. Spojrzała na towarzysza, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. – Ty wcale się tak źle nie uczysz. Masz naprawdę dobre oceny i nie musisz martwić się o to, ze jesteś zagrożona – wyjaśnił spokojnie, ani razu na nią nie patrząc. - No tak… - mruknęła. – Pewnie się pomyliłam czy coś i muszę poprawić – przyznała. - Pewnie tak. Najpopularniejsza dziewczyna w szkole raczej może się czasem pomylić, co? – Uśmiechnął się lekko do niej. - Oj, przestań. Czasem wolałabym wtopić się w tłum. Coś jak ty – przyznała. Chłopak tego nie skomentował. Przestał się nawet do niej odzywać. Dziewczyna bała się, że powiedziała coś, co mogło go urazić, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć w głowie odpowiedniego słowa. Czkawka nie kłamał. Astrid rzeczywiście była popularna. Była ślicznotką, w dodatku mądrą, otoczona zwykle mnóstwem znajomych. Codziennie spotykała się z ofertą chodzenia z jakimś chłopakiem. Tą swoją popularność traktowała jak coś normalnego. Miałam mały problem z internetem, ale już jestem. Fajnie, że komuś się podoba te opowiadanie. Zapraszam do czekania na więcej. Tym razem będzie już normalnie w niedziele, brak netu to nie moja wina. Rozdział 3 Wracał do domu ze szkoły na piechotę. Choć miał dużo pieniędzy, by jeździć autobusami, jednak i tak zawsze wolał się przejść. Jak zwykle był też bardzo zamyślony. Szczególnie jedna rzecz nie dawało mu spokoju. Wyglądał na lekko zaniepokojonego z tego powodu. Nie zauważył, kiedy doszedł do swojego domu. Dom jak dom, duży, choć w ukryciu między drzewami. Jego rodzina bardzo ceniła sobie prywatność. Szczególnie jego ojciec. Westchnął i wszedł do środka najciszej jak mógł. Nie wiedział, czy jego ojciec jest w urzędzie, czy w biurze w domu. Zdecydowanie nie chciał się na niego natknąć. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, jaki ma humor. A niemal codziennie miał ten nienajlepszy. Praca prezydenta miasta Berk jest stresująca. - Spóźniłeś się – odezwał się mężczyzna, który siedział na kanapie i przeglądał papiery. Czkawka na jego głos przełkną cicho ślinę. Spojrzał na ojca, gdy ściągnął kurtkę i buty. Podszedł do niego, bo wiedział, że tak trzeba. Nie zdziwiło go, jak ojciec ani na moment nie podniósł na niego wzroku. - Musiałem zostać trochę dłużej w szkole. Nauczyciel mnie zatrzymał – odpowiedział jakimś bezbarwnym tonem. - To nie tłumaczy, że późno wróciłeś do domu. Lekcję kończyłeś godzinę temu – warknął niezadowolony mężczyzna. Wstał i w końcu spojrzał na swojego pierworodnego. Chłopak ani myślał się przed nim cofnąć. Pozostał w tym samym miejscu. Stoick Haddock. Tak nazywał się ojciec Czkawki. Był to czterdziestoszcześcioletni mężczyzna, burmistrz miasta. W niczym, z wyglądu Czkawka go nie przypominał. Przynajmniej na razie. Był bardzo wysoki i miał całkiem sporą masę. I… - Masz wracać od razu! – Wrzasnął na niego i spoliczkował własnego syna. Ten tylko poruszył głową od uderzenia i znowu patrzył na niego. – Bez szwendania się gdzie popadnie! Marsz do pokoju! – Krzyczał na nastolatka. Uderzył go w klatkę piersiową z ogromną siłą. Czkawka pod tym wpływem, wywalił się na podłogę. – Ale z ciebie jest niezdara! I coś takiego ma zostać mężczyzną?! Będziesz nikim, rozumiesz?! – Kopnął go mocno. Czkawka próbował wstać, ale Stoick mu to skutecznie utrudniał. – Idź do pokoju! – Warknął. – Nie chcę cię widzieć – dodał z obrzydzeniem. I szczerze nienawidził swojego jedynego syna. Co nim kierowało? Sam tego do końca nie wiedział. Znaczy… wiedział o tym doskonale, ale nie chciał się przyznać. Czkawka również o tym doskonale wiedział. Był przekonany, że na to zasłużył. Był bity przez własnego ojca odkąd pamiętał. A gdzie przebywała jego matka? Nie wiedział. Wiedział, że odeszła. Stoick zawsze mu powtarzał, że to jego wina. Chłopak więc przyjął winę na siebie. Ale co się dokładnie wydarzyło, nie wiedział. Sprawił, że ona odeszła, i to było głównym powodem nienawiści ojca do niego. To i jeszcze to, że przypominał wyglądem kobietę, której nigdy na oczy nie widział. Stoick, za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na syna, widział w nim żonę. Dostawał szału niemal zawsze. Tak jak na każdą wzmiankę po niej. Czkawka więc nauczył się milczeć i jak najczęściej, gdy tylko było to możliwe, unikać go. - Tak, ojcze – mruknął tylko. Nastolatek poszedł do swojego pokoju bez słowa, zabierając ze sobą plecak. Był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania. Jak i do tego, że codziennie dostawał jakąś rzecz. Zwykle była ona na biurku w jego pokoju. Wiedział, że dostaje to od ojca, nie mógł tylko pojąć dlaczego. Dlaczego dostaje prezenty od niego, skoro tak bardzo go nienawidzi… Chłopak westchnął i odłożył prezent na bok, gdy już trafił do pokoju. Od razu zabrał się za naukę i odrabiania lekcji. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że lepiej zrobić to od razu, gdyż naprawdę nie wiadomo, co może się stać. Po nauce, chłopak wziął się za czytanie. To było dla niego główną rozrywką. Mógł też oglądać TV, siedzieć w necie, grać na konsoli. On jednak wolał czytać. Czytać i czasami rysować. Rozdział 4 - CO TAKIEGO?! – Cała szkoła mogła usłyszeć głos pewnej blondynki. - Uspokój się, Szpadka – mruknęła karcąco Heathera. – Serio tak powiedziała? – Czarnowłosa wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale jednocześnie podnieconą. - Tak – potwierdziła Astrid, która niedawno wyszła z klasy języka ojczystego. Jej towarzysz wyszedł dosyć dawno, bardzo się spieszył. Ona zaś musiała porozmawiać z nauczycielką, a dziewczyny na nią czekały po wfie, z której była zwolniona przez ową nauczycielkę. - Ty poważnie, czy żartujesz? – Spytała Szpadka, nie wierząc jej do końca. - Poważnie. Tak powiedziała. Mam przygotować się z Czkawką na konkurs. Podobno obydwoje mamy jakieś szanse – przyznała. Ledwo mogła skupić się na rozmowie z koleżankami, bo w głowie ciągle miała myśli, że będzie uczyć się z Czkawką. - Super. Będziesz mogła go wypytywać o różne rzeczy – zauważyła Heathera.- Takie, które i nas zainteresują. - No. Zrobimy ci listę – dodała Szpadka, szczerząc się. - Dajcie spokój. Każdy wie, że nawet jak będę go pytać, niekoniecznie mi odpowie – przyznała. – Poza tym mamy się uczyć razem, a nie pisać o nim książkę. O-o, nadciąga zło. Chodźmy lepiej – mruknęła, gdy zauważyła coś za swoimi przyjaciółkami, w głębi korytarza. Wszystkie trzy posłusznie skierowały się do wyjścia, ale to nic nie dało. - Cześć dziewczyny – dogonił ich Sączysmark z Mieczykiem i grubaskiem co zwał się Śledzik. - Twój głos, siostro, słyszałem po drugiej stronie szkoły – odezwał się Mieczyk. – Na kogo się wydarłaś? Kto oberwał? - Nikt nie oberwał. Astrid dostała propozycję, którą może pozazdrościć każdy – przyznała Heathera. - To znaczy? – Zapytał po raz pierwszy Śledzik. - Będzie uczyć się z Czkawką do jakiegoś tam konkursu – wyjaśniła Szpadka. – Będzie z nim spędzać więcej czasu. Może nawet dowie się o nim czegoś ciekawego. - Z Czkawką? – Zapytał ponownie najgrubszy, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy dobrze słyszał. – Wystarczy podejść i zapytać się jaką książkę czyta czy coś… - Wiesz, że to tak nie działa – przyznała Astrid. – Wiele razy tak próbowałam zacząć rozmowę, a on tylko odpowiadał na moje pytania. Czułam się, jakbym gadała do ściany. - Może źle trafiłaś – przyznał Sączysmark. – Z nami gada całkiem normalnie. - Nie. To wy gadacie z nim – zauważył Śledzik. – Kilka razy udało mi się z nim normalnie porozmawiać – pochwalił się. - Jakim cudem? – Zapytała zaskoczona Szpadka. - Gadaliśmy tylko o nauce. Coś mi tam tłumaczył. Jeśli macie jakiś problem, to on wam pomoże – przyznał blondyn. - O nauce? – Zdziwił się Mieczyk,. - Ale ja chcę wiedzieć coś o nim. Lekcji i tak mam dosyć – jęknęła Szpadka. - Co w nim takiego widzicie? – Zapytał Sączysmark. – Chłopak ma wszystko. Pewnie i sobie dziewczynę znalazł, a wy tylko się łudzicie. Może byście się mną zajęli? Nadal jestem wolny – chłopak był wyraźnie zazdrosny. Wiedział, że gdyby szkoła się dowiedziała, że on i Czkawka są kuzynami, byłby sławny, tak jak lubił. Nie gadał jednak o tym, ze względu na jego ojca. - Chyba nie w tym stuleciu – przyznała Heathera i razem z dziewczynami się zaśmiała. Rozdział 5 Po dwóch tygodniach spotykania się z chłopakiem w bibliotece Astrid była załamana. Przyznałą Śledzikowi rację. Zdawało się, że chłopak nie potrafił rozmawiać o niczym innym jak o nauce. - Co go pytam to milczy albo zmienia szybko temat – warknęła Astrid. Miała jeszcze drugie tyle, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o zielonookim. - Może pytasz go o coś, o czym nie chce rozmawiać? – Zasugerowała Heathera. - Wątpię, czy pytanie typu „ulubiony film” jest drażliwe – mruknęła ironicznie. – Mam trochę tego dosyć. Facet jest mądry, ale po pół godzinie nauki boli mnie głowa. - Kobieto, chyba każda chciałaby być na twoim miejscu – zauważyłą Szpadka. - I wstawać o 5 rano, bo chłopak może przyjść tylko przed szkołą? I nie tłumaczyć dlaczego? – Warknęła. - Może jest zbyt zajęty? – Zasugerowała czarnowłosa. - Czym? Kolejną nauką? – Astrid była rozdrażniona. Nie na Czkawkę, tylko z powodu niewyspania. - W końcu jest najlepszy. Jak on to robi… - zamyśliła się Szpadka. - Ee… Woli książki od prawdziwych znajomych? – Dołączył do dyskusji Sączysmark. – To głupota. Tam są litery, słowa… Po co się męczyć jak można pograć czy film obejrzeć? Marnuje tylko czas. Właśnie w tym momencie zauważyli Czkawkę przed klasą. Trochę ich ten widok zaskoczył, bo chłopak zwykle spędzał przerwy w bibliotece. Jednak tego dnia była ona zamknięta. Chłopak siedział koło stosu zeszytów, plakatów i książek. Miał podkrążone oczy i wyglądał jakby przygotowywał się do jakiegoś egzaminu na ostatnią chwilę. - Wygląda od rana tak, jakby nie spał – stwierdziła Astrid. – Chodźcie – mruknęła i wraz z przyjaciółmi podeszłą do niego. – Może pomóc? – Zaproponowała Czkawce, który coś zapisywał na plakacie. Już dawno odkryła, ze chłopak ma estetyczne pismo. - Nie, dziękuję. Poradzę sobie – odmówił grzecznym, swoim bezbarwnym tonem, nie podnosząc na nią wzroku. - Stary, strasznie dużo tego masz – odezwał się Sączysmark. Usiadł obok niego. – Zaraz… Przecież to dodatkowe – zauważył jakiś kolejny plakat. - Może ci jednak pomożemy? – Zaproponowała Heathera, kucając naprzeciwko chłopaka. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego… - spróbowała dotknąć jego ręki, ale ten szybko ją zabrał, chwytając jakąś książkę. - Nie potrzebuję pomocy – uparcie odmawiał. – Po prostu nie miałem się czym zająć. Odrabiam zadania na bieżąco – wyjaśnił, nie odrywając wzroku od książek i plakatu. - Idźcie sobie – mruknął. - Skoro robisz zadania na bieżąco, to czemu jesteś zmęczony? – Zapytała Astrid. Zauważyła coś dziwnego. Chłopak niekontrolowanie się wzdrygnął. Mimo wszystko nie patrzył na nich. - Grałem do późna na konsoli i się nie wyspałem – odpowiedział spokojnym tonem. – Podobnie jak ty, panno Hofferson – dodał z szacunkiem. Czkawka szybko wrócił do zajęcia. Nie zwróciło ich uwagi zwracanie się po nazwisku, bo chłopak robił to od zawsze. Próbowali mu pomóc, nawet Mieczyk jak dołączył próbował, ale sam chłopak odmawiał. Nie wiedzieli dlaczego. Mimo wszystko zostali przy nim, patrząc co robi. Rozdział 6 Astrid wracała do domu zamyślona. Przez cały dzień próbowała, wraz z przyjaciółmi, pomóc Czkawce. Chłopak ich odtrącał, choć gołym okiem było widać, że jej trochę potrzebuję. Nie wiedziała dlaczego to robi. Weszła do domu z automatu. Od wejścia poczuła zapach obiadu. Jej mama potrafiła gotować. Ona sama nie odziedziczyła tego talentu, choć próbowała robić proste rzeczy. Blondynka od razu skierowała się do kuchni. Usiadła przy stole, nadal zamyślona. - Coś się stało, córciu? – Zapytała kobieta widząc jej minę. - Nie. Po prostu jest coś z czym musze się sama poradzić – przyznała Astrid. - Wiesz, że na mnie możesz liczyć. NA tatę też – przypomniała jej rodzicielka. - Wiem. Powtarzacie mi to codziennie – przyznała z uśmiechem i zaczęła jeść swój obiad. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł. Musiała od razu podzielić się z przyjaciółmi. Tymczasem gdzieś w mieście wracał do domu chłopiec. Był zmęczony, ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Szedł jak najszybciej, nie chcąc spotkać się z gniewem ojca. Był lekko rozdrażniony, choć nie było tego po nim widać. Czkawka nie rozumiał dlaczego kilku kolegów z jego klasy i klasy niżej chcieli mu pomóc. Uważał, że sam doskonale da radę. Tak jak zwykle. I dał. Był tylko zmęczony z powodu nie przespanej nocy i głodny, bo od wczoraj nic nie jadł. Przeklinał zamkniętą szkolną bibliotekę, gdzie mógł w spokoju siedzieć z boku i odrabiać zadania. Wiedział też, że gdyby ojciec dowiedział się, że ktoś mu pomaga w lekcjach, źle by się to skończyło. Już od momentu przekroczenia progu domu chłopiec wiedział, że od dnia wczorajszego nic się nie zmieniło. Po wejściu w oczy od razu rzucały się puste butelki po wysokoprocentowych trunkach. Wiedział, że jest źle. Nim zdażył cokolwiek zrobić, został zaatakowany. Powalił go na podłogę. Został kopnięty. Jego ojciec doskonale wiedział jak i gdzie trafić. Chłopak skulił się z bólu. Po chwili czuł już tylko to. Był okładany raz za razem. Pięściami, nogami, pasem. Potężny Stoick miał sporo siły i nie krył się z tym. Czkawka zwykle nie odzywał się. Tamował wszystkie jęki. Nie płakał, bo nie wiedział co to płacz. Płakał już tak dawno, że nie pamiętał. Pozostało mu tylko czekać na koniec. - Nienawidzę cię, słyszysz?! – Wrzasnął na niego. Te słowa były dla Czkawki coś, jako wyznanie miłości w normalnych rodzinach. Uważał to za całkiem normalne. – Odeszła! To twoja wina! NIE MA JEJ! PRZEZ CIEBIE! – Darł się. Czkawka wiedział, że jego ojciec jest pijany. Było tak codziennie. Prawie. Bo czasami on wyjeżdżał i chłopak zostawał sam. Na kilka dni, może tygodni. Nastolatek czuł jak krwawi. Sprawiało mu to wszystko ból, ale nie pisnął ani słowem. Nie chciał sprawić tej przyjemności ojcu. Pozostało mu tylko czekać. Czkawka nagle poczuł, że nic się nie dzieje. Spojrzał niepewnie na ojca. Miał nadzieję, że to już koniec, jednak został uderzony w skroń. Został obezwładniony, głowa mu pękała i walczył z utratą przytomności. Wzrok miał rozmazany, ale wiedział doskonale co się dzieje. Znał ojca na wylot, po tylu latach był dosyć przewidywalny. I też doskonale wiedział gdzie idzie lub był prowadzony. Stoick podniósł syna niczym szmacianą lalkę. Ten człowiek miał tyle siły w sobie, że Czkawka dla niego nic nie ważył. Ciągnął go przez pół salonu i otworzył drzwi tak bardzo znienawidzone przez brązowowłosego. Chłopak tak głośno przełknął ślinę, że sam mężczyzna słyszał to i uśmiechnął się. Wrzucił Czkawkę do ciemnego i ciasnego pomieszczenia, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Historia z wczoraj się powtórzyła, a Czkawka wiedział, że i tym razem nie zaśnie. Rozdział 7 Przez całą noc Czkawka czekał aż Stoick go wypuści. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później to zrobi, bo facet nie odpuści mu szkoły. Nastolatek cieszył się z tego powodu. Tylko w szkole, choć obładowany różnymi pracami, czuł się wolny. Im dalej od ojca, tym było mu lepiej. Nie mógł tak po prostu też uciec z domu. Stoick znalazłby go od razu. A poza tym i tak nie ma się gdzie podziać. Myśl o ucieczce pojawiała się czasami i to bardzo dawno temu. I tylko po to, żeby znaleźć mamę. W końcu usłyszał szczek otwieranego zamka. Wyszedł z ciasnego i ciemnego składziku popychany przez ojca. Musiał szybko się ogarnąć, opatrzyć i przepakować, ponieważ był spóźniony na spotkanie z Astrid. Stoick o niczym nie wiedział. Zabroniłby tego, gdyby się dowiedział. Bał się o swoją reputację, więc zabronił się Czkawce spotykać z kimkolwiek. Chłopak nawet się nie sprzeciwiał. Też nie chciał, żeby wszystko się wydało. Nie chciał stracić ojca. Mimo spóźnienia Czkawka nie zdecydował się na podróż autobusem. Nie lubił tłumów, uciekał od tego jak tylko mógł. Szedł więc najszybciej jak potrafił w zimny poranek. Przeklinał też siebie, że nie potrafił zasnąć w tej przeklętej komórce. Miał klaustrofobię i ciągle mu się coś zdawało. Gdy dotarł do szkoły od razu spotkał rozgniewaną Astrid. Wiedział, że nakrzyczy na niego czy uderzy. Był tego pewny. Zawsze ludzie tak reagowali, kiedy zawiódł. Westchnął więc i podszedł do niej. Gapił się w buty i czekał na wybuch. Ten jednak nie nastąpił. - Zaspałeś? – Zapytała po prostu. Zdziwiło go to. Podniósł na nią wzrok. W jej głosie nie było ani trochę rozczarowania czy krzyku. Był po prostu normalny. Jakby stwierdzała fakt. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Tylko Czkawka wiedział, że to był sztuczny gest. Znowu przybrał tą samą maskę, jaką miał na co dzień. Ale Czkawka nie wiedział, że i Astrid coś dostrzegła. Nie w twarzy, ale w oczach. Z początku dziewczyna chciała na niego nakrzyczeć. Nie znosiła ignorancji i marnowania czasu. Była zła na chłopaka i nie obchodziło jej, że jest szkolnym ciachem. W końcu liczy się wychowanie. Lecz gdy chłopak podszedł do niej, zauważyła w oczach coś dziwnego. Strach. Widziała to, dopóki nie spojrzał na swoje buty. Wtedy to i blondynka postanowiła odpuścić i przybrać łagodniejszy ton. - Tak… Przepraszam – przyznał dobrze kłamiąc Czkawka. – To się nie powtórzy. - To może spotykajmy się po szkole? – Zasugerowała dziewczyna. Wydawało jej się to lepszym wyjściem. – Będziesz mieć więcej czasu na spanie. - Wiesz, że nie mogę – przyznał spokojnie. – Idziemy? – Mruknął. Oboje weszli do szkoły i skierowali się do biblioteki, która… była zamknięta. Czkawka jeszcze bardziej się załamał. Skoro nie lubił tłoku to i szkolnych korytarzy też. - No to… to samo co wczoraj? – Zapytała Astrid, wpatrzona w młodzieńca, który gapił się tępo na drzwi. - Chyba nie mamy wyjścia – cicho przyznał Czkawka. Usiedli się koło klasy, w której mieli mieć pierwszą lekcję i tam się uczyli. Przynajmniej Astrid, bo Czkawka walczył, żeby nie zasnąć. Próbował rozmawiać z dziewczyną, ale to ona jakby mówiła więcej i nie zauważała jego zmęczenia. Czkawka cieszył się z tego powodu. Nie chciał odpowiadać na głupie pytania. Z ulgą odetchnął, kiedy w szkole się zaludniło, a wraz z tym pojawili się przyjaciele Astrid. Dziewczyna odeszła od nich, zostawiając Czkawkę samego. Wyjął jakąś książkę, żeby móc przygotować się do lekcji. Starał się ignorować paczkę blondynki, ale nie mógł. Spojrzał na nich. Zwrócił uwagę na Sączysmarka, który usiłował rozśmieszyć dziewczyny, ale mu nie wychodziło. Od dziecka wiedział, że jego kuzyn to debil… Rozdział 8 Astrid nie podzieliła się z przyjaciółmi o tym, co wydarzyło się rano. Uznała to za czysty przypadek. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć. Nie uszło to uwadze reszcie paczki. Astrid bowiem ignorowała ich pół dnia. Ciągle tylko gapiła się na Czkawkę, a ten o niczym nie wiedział. Robiła to dosyć nieświadomie. - Masz – odezwała się Heathera podając jej bułkę. – Ja nie jestem głodna, a ty pewnie nic jeszcze nie jadłaś – przyznała. - Dzięki, ja… - ale nie dokończyła. W jej oczy rzucił się Czkawka, który siedział niedaleko. Reszta też tam spojrzała. Czkawka patrzył na nią w zamyśleniu. A konkretnie na jej bułkę. Chłopak nie jadł drugi dzień, bo albo nie miał czasu, albo ojciec mu nie pozwalał. Otrząsnął się szybko jak zobaczył ich wzrok i wrócił do pracy. - Patrzył się na nas – zauważyła szczęśliwa Szpadka. - Dzisiaj się spóźnił. Powiedział, że zaspał. Pewnie nic nie jadł – zauważyła Astrid. Spojrzała na bułkę przyjaciółki i zrozumiała co przykuło uwagę chłopaka. - To czemu nie pójdzie na stołówkę czy sklepiku i sobie czegoś nie kupi? – Zasugerował Sączysmark. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że ma kasę… Dużo kasy… Dziwne. - Czkawka nic nie kupuje w sklepiku, a na stołówce też nigdy go nie widziałem – przyznał Śledzik. – A chodzę tam codziennie, na każdej przerwie. - Powinieneś zdecydowanie mniej jeść – przyznała Heathera. - Czkawka jest za bardzo przepracowany – odezwała się Astrid. – Wydaję mi się, że nie ma na nic czasu. Ciągle tyko siedzi przy książkach, żeby być najlepszy – mruknęła. Skierowała się w kierunku chłopaka. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? – Zapytała Szpadka. Reszta ruszyła razem z Astrid. - Pzecież to oczywiste – mruknęła niebieskooka. – Zostańcie tu. Przyjaciele posłuchali jej, ale nie spuszczali wzroku. Byli ciekawi co z tego wyniknie. Zauważyli też, że Astrid ma o wiele większą odwagę do zagadania do chłopaka, niż przed tą całą nauką. - Głodny? – Zapytała prosto z mostu, siadając obok niego i wyciągając rękę z bułką. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a potem na rękę. Chwilę się zastanowił i wrócił do pracy. Astrid nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. - Możesz wziąć. Skoro się spóźniłeś i zaspałeś to pewnie nic nie jadłeś. Też często tak mam, więc moja przyjaciółka zawsze mnie ratuję – wyjaśniła. – Proszę… - Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział, nie przerywając pracy. – Jestem zajęty i nie mam apetytu – mruknął. Czkawka miał tą samą maskę na sobie co zwykle. Był jednak zdziwiony, że ktoś się nim zainteresował. Musiał jednak odtrącić ją od siebie, z wiadomego powodu. Z resztą Astrid była dla niego wkurzająca. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego dziewczyna jest tak nim zainteresowana. W końcu tylko się uczą. - Proszę, to dla ciebie, jedz – zachęcała, gdy usłyszała jak jego brzuch zaburczał. Czkawka wydawał się tego nie zauważać. - Nie, dziękuję. A teraz mógłbym prosić, aby panna Hofferson mnie zostawiła? Jestem zajęty – powiedział to uprzejmym tonem, żeby nie czuła się obrażona. Astrid, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała to zrobić. Czuła się przegrana. Podeszła do swoich przyjaciół, którzy wszystko widzieli. Rozdział 9 Kilka dni później wydarzyło się parę dziwnych rzeczy. Przynajmniej według Astrid. Na lekcji języka, gdzie omawiane były lektury, a głównym tematem była miłość, Czkawka w ogóle się nie odzywał. Jedynie pytany odpowiadał. A na każdej lekcji co najmniej kilka razy się zgłaszał. Uznała, że po prostu jest zmęczony, bo na ich lekcji również za bardzo się nie udzielał. Potem na lekcję wfu przyszedł już przebrany. Nie przebierał się z resztą. Zapytała chłopaków co jest grane. Dowiedziała się, że Czkawka robi tak od zawsze. - Podobno przebiera się i czeka na dzwonek przy książkach w bibliotece – przyznał Smark. – Żadna mi nowość – wzruszył ramionami. Wydawało się to dziwne, ale wolała to przemilczeć. Być może to była prawda, albo też kłamał, bo się wstydził. Ale i tak nie chciała tego sprawdzać. Kolejną dziwną rzeczą jaką zobaczyła było to, że nagle wszyscy chcieli się z nim przyjaźnić. Inni uczniowie zauważyli, że Astrid kręci się koło Czkawki i też chcieli spróbować. Oczywiście w tym gronie znalazły się dziewczyny, które usiłowały go poderwać. Chłopak jakby nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, odtrącał je, zajmując się oczywiście książkami. Chłopcy też próbowali się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Wiedzieli, że jeśli będą się trzymać blisko niego, oni też będą mieć powodzenie u płci przeciwnej. Ich też Czkawka odtrącał tyle ile mógł. Potem było coś, co bezpośrednio dotknęło Astrid. Dowiedziała się, że Czkawka zrezygnował z konkursu, który miał się odbyć za tydzień. Nieźle się wkurzyła, bo codzienne ich przygotowania poszły na marne. Dowiedziała się tego od nauczycielki, a nie bezpośrednio od chłopaka, więc wkurzyła się jeszcze bardziej. Powodem rezygnacji był niepasujący termin. Ale dziewczyna nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Gdy przyjaciele ją zobaczyli, wiedzieli, że stało się coś złego. Wiedzieli też, że trzeba uciekać, bo zła Astrid wyżywa się na kimś, kogo ma pod ręką. - Jak mógł mi to zrobić?! – Krzyknęła tak głośno, że było ją słychać na cały korytarz. Zebrani spojrzeli na nią, a Heathera próbowała ją uspokoić. Nie pomogło to po pytaniu Mieczyka. - A co się stało? – Palnął. - Zrezygnował z konkursu. I nie miał odwagi mi tego powiedzieć, tylko zrobił to nauczycielce! Cała nasza praca poszła… - nadal krzyczała, lecz nie na cały głos. - Może miał powód… - zasugerował Śledzik. - Powód?! Powód?! Już ja mu pokarzę! – Krzyknęła. Do końca dnia jednak nie spotkała Czkawki. Był obecny tylko na lekcjach, a przychodził jako ostatni i opuszczał klasę pierwszy. Nie trudno było się domyśleć, że jej unikał. Jej i tabun nowych wielbicieli. Astrid kiedy tylko mogła, nabijała się z tego. Jedyny który się śmiał to Sączysmark. Ale to z powodu swojej zazdrości. Wiele razy miał też ochotę wyjawić małą rodzinną tajemnicę, tylko po to, żeby być równie popularnym jak Czkawka. Czkawka postanowił zrezygnować z konkursu, bo jego ojciec dowiedział się o tym, że spotyka się z Astrid. Nie miał wyjścia. Był między młotem a kowadłem. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, efekt będzie ten sam. Postanowił więc zrezygnować z konkursu, bo Astrid starała się spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z nim, nie tylko na lekcji. Przeszkadzały mu też jej wieczne pytania o życie. Przeklinał sam siebie, że zmienił troszkę niechcący swój wygląd. Przed zmianą szkoły wyglądał zupełnie inaczej i nie rzucał się tak w oczy. Teraz nie wiedział co robić. Rozdział 10 Gdy Czkawka dotarł do domu, zauważył że nigdzie nie ma ojca. Domyślił się, że siedzi w swoim biurze i na pewno wróci wieczorem. Tak się jednak nie stało. Wtedy dotarło do niego, że Stoick gdzieś wyjechał i został sam. Jego ojciec nigdy mu nie móił, że wyjeżdża ani kiedy wraca. Chłopak sam musiał się domyśleć. Czkawka był neutralny z tego powodu. Czuł się tak samo jakby ojciec był, z tą różnicą, że po prostu nie był bity. Liczył na to, że niektóre rany zdążą się zagoić, za nim ojciec wróci. Najbardziej właśnie nienawidził, gdy Stoick trafiał miejsca niezagojone. To najbardziej bolało, a potem dłużej się goiły. Problem poległ na tym, że jego całe ciało wygląda jak wygląda i żeby cokolwiek się zagoiło, musiało wymagać dużo czasu. Mógł też wyjść do miasta i zaszaleć, skoro miał pełno pieniędzy. Przynajmniej tak by myślało większość nastolatków. Czkawka doskonale wiedział, że Stoick kontrolował każde jego wydatki. I za każdym razem cokolwiek kupił, kończyło się narzekaniem, biciem czy wyzwiskami. Chłopak nie rozumiał więc, po co mu pieniądze, skoro i tak nie mógł nic kupić bez jego zgody. Często też musiał czekać, aż Stoick sam mu coś kupi, bo jemu nie pozwalał z jakiegoś błahego powodu. Następnego dnia Astrid nie była już tak zła jak mówiła. Mimo to Czkawka nadal jej skutecznie unikał. Nie sprawdzała gdzie dokładnie chłopak się podziewał. Było to bez różnicy. Uspokoiła się też, kiedy się dowiedziała, że na konkurs jedzie ze Śledzikiem, który miał być przygotowany jako zastępca. - Może powinniście porozmawiać? – Zasugerowała Heathera. – W końcu nie wiesz dlaczego zrezygnował – zauważyła. - Próbowałam, ale ten mnie unika. Jak widać skutecznie. - To złap go po szkole. Nie będzie cię unikać, gdy będzie wracał do domu. Astrid posłuchała rady przyjaciółki. Jednak okazało się to nie takie proste. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała dokładnie, w którym kierunku jest dom chłopaka. Musiała czekać przed szkołą tak długo, dopóki nie wyszedł z budynku. A nie wiadomo kiedy i czy to w ogóle nastąpi, bo Czkawka oczywiście wyszedł pierwszy z lekcji, a ona oczywiście została zatrzymana przez nauczycielkę. Czkawka za to cieszył się, że wymknął się Astrid. Doskonale słyszał rozmowę, choć cichą, przyjaciółek. Miał jej unikać najlepiej jak umiał. Poza tym ojciec i tak by się dowiedział, chociażby przez dyrektora, a ten od nauczycieli. Już wiele razy tak było, kiedy próbował przyjaźnić się ze Śledzikiem. Tą przyjaźń również musiał zepsuć. Astrid zauważyła w oddali Czkawkę, który pośpiesznie szedł. Bez namysłu postanowiła go dogonić. - Czkawka! – Krzyknęła, próbując go zatrzymać. Ten tylko zaklął pod nosem i ruszył szybciej, sprawnie omijając przechodniów. – Zaczekaj – dziewczyna go dogoniła i szli obok siebie. – Nie idziesz na autobus? – Zapytała, gdy ominęli przystanek. - Mam blisko – mruknął tylko. - Słuchaj, co się dzieje? – Zapytała prosto z mostu, patrząc na chłopaka. – Rezygnujesz z konkursu, a ja nawet nie znam powodu. Teraz mnie unikasz… Myślałam, że się kolegujemy – wyznała. Chłopak spojrzał na nią jakby żartowała. Potem ponownie przed siebie. - Tego dnia mam lekarza i nie mogę go przełożyć – wymyślił kłamstwo od razu. – Nie mogę mieć kolegów, bo jestem ciągle zajęty. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostawisz mnie w spokoju – tymi słowami przyspieszył, zostawiając Astrid za sobą, kompletnie zaskoczoną. Rozdizał 11 - Powiedział mi to kiedyś dokładnie to samo – zauważył Śledzik. Wszyscy się spojrzeli na niego w zaskoczeniu. - Przyjaźniłeś się z Czkawką? – Zapytał zaskoczony Mieczyk. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś? – Dopytała Szpadka. - Było to dawno, jeszcze w podstawówce, przed przyjściem tutaj i wyglądaliśmy zupełnie inaczej – przyznał najgrubszy. – Nie znam go dobrze. Nawet nie wiem gdzie mieszka i dlaczego wszystkich odtrąca – przyznał pod wpływem ich wzroku. - Mimo wszystko jestem upartym człowiekiem i tak szybko nie odpuszczam – przyznała Astrid. Jak postanowiła tak się stało. Próbowała porozmawiać z Czkawką na każdej przerwie, dzień w dzień, lecz on był również uparty jak ona. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że przegrywa. A przyjaciele próbowali jej przemówić do rozumu, żeby odpuściła. Sam Czkawka był już tym zmęczony. Próbował unikać namolnej dziewczyny jak tylko mógł, ale ta nie odpuszczała. Jedyne miejsce gdzie mógł się schować, to męska toaleta. Ale i tam nie mógł przecież wiecznie siedzieć. Miał więc tylko nadzieję, że im dłużej będzie ją odtrącać, tym bardziej dziewczyna się zniechęci. Ona i reszta osób. Nie wiedział tylko jak długo miał to robić. Jego cierpliwość była wystawiona na próbę. Na szczęście miał jej dużo. Nie pomogło też, kiedy na matematyce dobrali się w parę (a raczej nauczyciel ich wyznaczył), aby obliczyć jakieś zadania. Czkawka próbował zrobić to sam, ale skutecznie mu wszystko utrudniała. Choć doskonale wiedziała, jak się rozwiązuje przykłady, ciągle go pytała jak to zrobił. Chcąc nie chcąc, Czkawka musiał jej wyjaśnić. Tak, po raz pierwszy od rozmowy po szkole, rozmawiali ze sobą. Dopiero wtedy Czkawka stwierdził, że Astrid wcale nie jest zła. Mógłby się nawet z nią przyjaźnić, kolegować, czy po prostu rozmawiać, gdyby nie ojciec. Sam chłopak z resztą nie potrafił być w towarzystwie. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał kolegów, więc nie wiedział jak to jest. - Słuchaj, Czkawka, ja nie odpuszczę. Możesz odtrącać tak długo jak chcesz, ale mam dość tego, że jako jedyny ze szkoły siedzisz sam i nigdy nie rozmawiasz. - Masz swoich przyjaciół, więc się pode mnie odczep. Mam dużo pracy – przyznał. Do końca lekcji się niemal nie odzywali. Astrid zauważyła też, że chłopak nie użył swojego zwykłego zwrotu grzecznościowego. Jednak to nie załatwiło sprawy. Było jakby gorzej, bo Astrid przestała reagować na jakiekolwiek odtrącania chłopaka. Zachowywała się, jakby te zdania do niej nie docierały, jakby je nie słyszała. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że ten gdzieś odchodził. Szła za nim. Kiedy wszedł do łazienki, czekała przed, bo w końcu kiedyś wyjść musi. Przestala też zwracać uwagę na przyjaciół, którzy wiedzieli do czego zmierza. Jeśli Czkawka w końcu się przełamie, sam dołączy do ich paczki. I wtedy wspólnie dowiedzą się czegoś więcej o chłopaku. Czkawka wiedział, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Kiedy zauważył, że Astrid nie reaguje na żadne prośby żeby odeszła, starała się mieć jak najwięcej pracy. W rzeczywistości nadal miał tyle samo, bo bardziej mieć nie można, ale po prostu okazywał to. Pech chciał, że dziewczyna, zamiast zostawić go w spokoju, zaczęła mu pomagać. Oczywiście nie zwracała uwagi na odmowy. Wiedział, że ta sytuacja nie spodoba się Stoickowi. Nie potrafił ją tak odtrącić, żeby zostawiła go w spokoju. Sam nie wiedział co robić. Jedynym wyjściem było po prostu się poddać. Rozdział 12 Nim się zorientował, Astrid spędzała z nim każdą wolną chwilę. Bał się ojca i jego reakcji, ale też nie mógł pozbyć się dziewczyny. Chcąc nie chcąc poddał się, ale ograniczał tą znajomość do minimum. Jego ojciec jeszcze nie wrócił, nie chciał też, żeby było gorzej po jego powrocie. Postanowił się odzywać, tylko wtedy, jeśli było to konieczne. Nie uszło to uwadze Astrid. Kompletnie nie rozumiała jego zachowania. Postanowiła podzielić się z tym dziewczynami. - Nie możesz zmusić kogoś, żeby się przyjaźnił – zauważyła Heathera. - Ale to Czkawka – dodała Szpadka. – Bylibyśmy jedynymi dziewczynami, które coś więcej o nim wiedzą w całej szkole. - Coś jest nie tak. Na zajęciach normalnie ze mną rozmawia, a na przerwie zwykle milczy albo udaje zajętego. To trochę nienormalne. No i jeszcze te oczy… - mruknęła Astrid. - Jakie oczy? – Do dyskusji dołączył się Sączysmark. - Przecież każdy je ma – dodał Mieczyk, słysząc to. - Chłopak wydaję się, jakby coś ukrywał. A jego oczy są jakieś takie dziwne. Nie można tego nawet opisać. Musielibyście to po prostu zobaczyć. - Każdy ma jakieś tajemnice. To normalne – zauważył Śledzik. – Odkąd pamiętam Czkawka taki był. Nie chciał się z nikim przyjaźnić, nawet nie rozmawiał. Jeśli tobie się uda, Astrid, będziesz chyba pierwszą taką osobą. - A potem wy dołączycie – obiecała. Dziewczyna wychodząc ze szkoły, dostrzegła chłopaka. Dogoniła go i zaczepiła. - Zawsze się zastanawiam, dlaczego nigdy nie jeździsz autobusami – zaczęła temat. - Już ci to kiedyś mówiłem. Zwyczajnie mam blisko, panno Hofferson – odpowiedział zielonooki. - I dlaczego ciągle się tak do mnie zwracasz? W sumie zwracasz się tak do każdego. - Jak? – Nie rozumiał, spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. - „Panno Hofferson”. Czemu nie zwracasz się po imieniu? - A… - mruknął i spojrzał przed siebie. – To z szacunku. Mój tata mnie tego nauczył – wytłumaczył. - To zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu. Jak tak mówisz to czuję się jakoś staro. Poza tym jestem twoją koleżanką. - Spróbuję. - Mogę cię odprowadzić? – Zasugerowała. Był to doskonały pretekst, by zobaczyć gdzie mieszka. - Może lepiej nie. Sam cię odprowadzę – przyznał. Nie chciał jej pokazywać swojego domu. Doskonale wiedział, że gdyby jej to pokazał, ona będzie pojawiać się częściej. - Właściwie idę jeszcze do miasta po jedną książkę. Jak chcesz, możesz iść ze mną. - Powinienem wracać jak najszybciej do domu… - Daj spokój, lekcje odrobisz wieczorem. Zadzwonisz tylko do rodziców. Nie masz przecież 5 lat. Chłopak nie potrafił się jej wywinąć. Znał Astrid na tyle, że wiedział, że była w stanie użyć do tego siły. Rozdział 13 „Jedna książka” okazała się „kilka książek” wraz z bezsensownym chodzeniem po sklepach. Astrid szczególnie wchodziła do sklepów sportowych. Czkawka rzadko chodził do jakichkolwiek sklepów, więc z początku dziwnie się czuł. Można było pomyśleć, że nigdy w życiu nie był w sklepie. Nie uszło to uwadze Astrid. - Co ty taki dziwny? – Zagadnęła. - Dawno mnie tu nie było – przyznała. - Zdecydowanie powinieneś częściej wychodzić z domu – zasugerowała Astrid z lekkim uśmiechem. Kiedy Astrid bardziej zwracała na niego uwagę, chłopak przestał się wszystkim przejmować. Dziewczyna pytała się go za każdym razem, kiedy chciała coś kupić, w sprawie wyboru. Z początku Czkawka był obojętny, więc nie ułatwiał jej tego. Dopiero zachęcony zaczął podejmować jakiekolwiek decyzję. Choć z początku czuł się dziwnie, z biegiem czasu zapominał o tłoku i o tym, gdzie się znajdował. Zaczął się bardziej udzielać i rozmawiać z Astrid. Czuł się zupełnie inaczej niż do tej pory. Lecz mimo wszystko jakaś część niego, chciałą wracać do domu jak najszybciej. Nawet jeśli ojca tam nie było… - A ty czemu nic nie kupujesz? – Zapytała. - Nie mam przy sobie gotówki – skłamał. – Nie wiedziałem, że wybiorę się po szkole do miasta. - To następnym razem cię uprzedzę – obiecała. Czkawka jednak liczył, że nie będzie następnego razu. Z resztą, nawet gdyby mógł sobie coś kupić to i tak za bardzo nie miał co. Trzy czwarte rzeczy już dawno miał w domu i się tylko kurzyły. Astrid próbowała rozkręcić chłopaka. Starała się tak, żeby Czkawka choć trochę się powygłupiał. Niestety to było dosyć trudne. Zielonooki był zbyt poważny, a nawet gdyby sam chciał, nie potrafił. Więc nawet nie ryzykował. Mimo wszystko przyznał w sobie, że spędzanie czasu z Astrid jest niezwykle fajne. Choć swojego odczucia raczej nie zmienił, rozmawiał z nią normalnie. Na pytania Astrid, które dotyczyły jego samego lub rodziny, nagle milknął. Wolał nic nie mówić na ten temat. Było jeszcze za wcześnie, a poza tym nie lubił się tym dzielić. Starał się kierować rozmowę na inny temat, skupiał się też na niej. Astrid zdziwiło trochę te zachowanie. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że Czkawka jest jedną z tych osób, co zwyczajnie nie lubią mówić o sobie. Po którymś z takich pytań zrezygnowała, wiedząc że nic nie wskóra. Czas minął im bardzo szybko. Nawet Czkawka był zaskoczony z tego powodu. Nim się obejrzeli, zapadł wieczór. Musieli wracać do domu. Chłopak postanowił odprowadzić blondynkę pod sam dom. Z uprzejmości i czystego szacunku. No i przynajmniej będzie wiedział, że bezpiecznie trafiła. - To już tutaj – mruknęła, kiedy zatrzymała się przed jakimś blokiem. - Mieszkasz w mieszkaniu? – Zapytał lekko zdziwiony. Spojrzał w górę na okna. - Tak. Na czwartym piętrze – dodała. – Moi rodzice wychowali się w domach i za bardzo za nimi nie przepadają – zaśmiała się. – Kiedyś ich poznasz – obiecała. - Jak chcesz – mruknął, kiedy nie miał wyboru. Pożegnali się. Czkawka wrócił do swojego domu. Dotarło do niego po chwili, co właśnie zrobił. Kiedy zobaczył ojca. Rozdział 14 Czkawka nie spodziewał się, że Stoick wróci… Znaczy nie właśnie tego dnia. Miał nadzieję, że będzie później. W tym momencie chłopak żałował, że nie wrócił od razu do domu po szkole i że nie dał rady sprzeciwić się Astrid. Strach spotęgował, kiedy zobaczył wkurzoną twarz ojca. Choć nadal miał na sobie swoją maskę, którą używał na co dzień, w jego oczach był wyraźny strach. Tylko osoby, które naprawdę go znały, mogły dostrzec uczucia w jego oczach. Lecz tych osób tak naprawdę nie było. Stoick był na takie coś kompletnie ślepy. - Gdzie ty się włóczysz?! – Krzyknął na niego, podchodząc. Czkawka był przyzwyczajony do krzyczenia. Stoick nigdy do niego nie zwracał się normalnie. – Przychodzę do domu i nikogo nie ma! W dodatku widziano cię na mieście! Z jakąś dziewczyną! ZABRONIŁEM CI SIĘ SPOTYKAĆ Z KIMKOLWIEK! – Wrzasnął i został uderzony. – JESZCZE NIE DOTARŁO?! - Dotarło, ojcze – wyszeptał, próbując wstać z podłogi. - JAKOŚ NIE WIDZĘ! – Wrzasnął. Stoick zaczął bić Czkawkę czym popadnie. Wszystko co znalazł pod ręką mężczyzna, prędzej czy później chłopak poczuł na własnej skórze. Zielonooki dawno nie widział ojca tak rozgniewanego. W końcu całe ciało go bolało. Spróbował się poddać i uciec z dala od tego. Lecz gdy tylko się poruszył, a każdy ruch był przez niego odczuwalny, było gorzej. Myślał, ze gorzej być nie mogło, ale się mylił. Pozostało mu tak jak po staremu, po prostu czekać, aż Stoick skończy. Ale to nie nadchodziło. - Jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym bachorem! Próbuję cię wychować na dorosłego, a ty wcale mnie nie słuchasz! MÓWIŁEM, ŻE MASZ NIE ZADAWAĆ SIĘ Z NIKIM! I PO SZKOLE MIAŁEŚ WRACAĆ PROSTO DO DOMU! – W tym momencie zaczął przeklinać, wyzywać… ogólnie takich obelg Czkawka jeszcze z jego ust nie słyszał. – NIEPOTRZEBNIE SIĘ URODZIŁEŚ! ZAWSZE CIĘ NIENAWIDZIŁEM! WYPAD DO POKOJU! – Kopnął go. Ale chłopak się nie ruszył. Walczył ze sobą, choć całe ciało go bolało. W końcu Stoick się zniecierpliwił i zaniósł go jak szmacianą lalkę. Poobijał o schody, a potem wrzucił do pokoju, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Czkawka nadal nie mógł się ruszyć. Z wielu miejsc sączyła się krew, ubranie nadawało się tylko do kosza. Wiedział, że skóra jest pocięta. Czuł to. W ręce Stoicka widocznie wpadło coś ostrego. Wiedział też, że najrozsądniej było wziąć prysznic i opatrzyć rany. I się przebrać. Chłopak jednak nie miał na to siły. Zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie. Walczył z tym jak i z ciemniejącym obrazem. Chwilę później stracił przytomność. Gdy się obudził, za oknem nadal było ciemno. Wstał z ledwością i spojrzał na zegarek. Miał jeszcze półtorej godziny od wyjścia do szkoły. Wszedł do łazienki i opatrzył starannie wszystkie rany jakie miał. To nie było takie proste. Następnie zajął się zadaniami domowymi. Gdy skończył, wyruszył do szkoły. Drzwi do pokoju były oczywiście otwarte, choć nie wiadomo było od jak dawna. Nie spieszył się, bo miał sporo czasu. To w sumie była jedyna możliwość ucieczki z domu, do której ojciec nie miał pretensji. Mógł wcześniej wychodzić, ale wracać miał zawsze po lekcjach. Kolejny dziwny wymysł Stoicka, którego nastolatek nie rozumiał. Jego lewa noga trochę bolała. Tak mocno, że utykał. Jednak starał się tego nie robić. Gdyby ktoś ze szkoły by się dowiedział, rozpowiedziałby to od razu. Wszyscy też chcieliby się dowiedzieć, co mu jest. A nie miał siły odpowiadać enty raz na to samo pytanie. Nie po takiej nocce jaką przeżył. Po wejściu do szkoły skierował się od razu pod klasę. Starał się chodzić normalnie. Nie mógł pokazać słabości. Rozdział 15 Astrid nie pisnęła ani słowem swoim przyjaciołom, że spędziła cały poprzedni dzień z Czkawką. Uznała, że na razie nie ma sensu o tym wspominać, bo niczego się nie dowiedziała na jego temat. Gdy będzie wiedzieć, wtedy powie. W dodatku postanowiła spędzić trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi i odpuścić Czkawce. Skoro i tak czuła, że przekonała chłopaka do siebie, nie miała nic do stracenia. Jednak, mimo jej woli, Czkawka nieświadomie przyciągał jej wzrok. I gdy tak szedł z klasy do klasy, zauważyła to, czego raczej nie powinna. - Utyka – mruknęła do siebie, jednak na tyle głośno, że pozostali też to usłyszeli. - Co? – Zapytała zaskoczona Heathera. - No Czkawka. Utyka. I próbuje to ukryć – wyjaśniła ta pierwsza. - No i nieźle mu to wychodzi – przyznał Śledzik/. - Ciekawe co mu jest – dodał Sączysmark. - Pewnie rano wyrżnął się na schodach. Taki niezdara pewnie z niego – przyznał Mieczyk. - Dowiemy się. Zapytam go – postanowiła Astrid. Przyspieszyła kroku i próbowała dogonić chłopaka. Jednak tłum uczniów nie ułatwiał jej tego, a sam Czkawka, mimo kontuzji, dosyć szybko chodził. – Cześć, Czkawka – zaczepiła go. Chłopak tylko spojrzał na nią przez ułamek sekundy. – Co ci się stało w nogę? – Zapytała od razu. - Potknąłem się i wywróciłem – mruknął. Jak zwykle mówił tym samym tonem, pozbawionym uczuć. - Ale na pewno nic ci nie jest? – W jej głosie słychać było zmartwienie. Chłopak przywykł, że inne osoby czasem się o niego martwią, lecz nie trwa to zbyt długo. - Poboli i przejdzie – przyznał. To wiedział na pewno. W końcu miał już z tego doświadczenie. - Jakbyś chciał pomoc w czymś, to będę niedaleko. Wystarczy, że poprosisz – przypomniała Astrid. - Dobra – mruknął. Czkawka po raz pierwszy w życiu chciał się z kimś przyjaźnić. Ale bał się sprzeciwić ocju. Choć miał te swoje 16 lat, nie potrafił. Jedynym wyjściem było ponowne ignorowanie, ale na to nie nabierze się Astrid. Sam nie wiedział co robić. Nawet dziewczyna zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Przynajmniej bardziej niż normalnie. Jeszcze wczoraj szło z nim normalnie porozmawiać, a dziś ledwo spojrzał na nią. Zanowiła się, czy zrobiła lub powiedziała coś złego. Jednak nie mogła sobie przypomnieć co to było. Zrezygnowana i zamyślona wróciła do przyjaciół. - I co? – Zapytał Sączysmark. - Potknął się i upadł – mruknęła. - Czyli miałem rację? – Palnął zdziwiony Mieczy - Wyjątkowo - przyznała Heathera, na co większość się zaśmiała. - Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie, ale to wy będziecie się śmiać, jeśli w przyszłości coś wynajdę – drwił bliźniak. - Niby co? Jesteś jedynie lekko szalony. Ty i twoja siostra. A nikt szalony niczego nie wymyślił – droczył się Smark. - Jak to mówią, w tym szaleństwie jest metoda – przyznał blondyn. - Nikt tego nie mówi – przyznał Śledzik. – To wy tak twierdzicie. Rozdział 16 Jakimś sposobem Stoick dowiadywał się o kolegowaniu z Astrid. Z dnia na dzień Czkawka obrywał bardziej. Nie mógł przekonać ojca do tego, że tego nie chce, że to dziewczyna się na niego uwzięła. W końcu musiał się poddać. I tak nie miał za bardzo wyboru. Któregoś dnia na jednej z przerw zauważył paczkę przyjaciół. Wyglądali jakby się kłócili. Chłopak obserwował ich poważnie. Po chwili jednak wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Smarka, wybuchnę li śmiechem. Domyślił się, że po prostu z niego żartują. Wśród nich była też Astrid. - Cześć – odezwał się Czkawka, gdy podszedł do nich. Zrobił to dosyć niespodziewanie, więc wszyscy zdziwili się na jego widok. Sam Czkawka był zdziwiony, że w ogóle odważył się zagadać. Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Cześć – odpowiedziała Astrid, odwzajemniając gest. Właśnie to było postanowieniem chłopaka. Skoro Stoick i tak bił go codziennie o to, że spotyka się z Astrid w szkole i się z nią przyjaźni, to dlaczego miałby nie iść na całość? - Z czego się śmiejecie? Z głupoty Sączysmarka? – Zapytał brązowowłosy. - Można tak powiedzieć – odpowiedziała Astrid. Tylko ona potrafiła mu odpowiedzieć. Spędziła z nim już tyle czasu, że zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić. Reszta była zaskoczona i onieśmielona jego obecnością. W końcu nikt się nie spodziewał, że Czkawka tak po prostu podejdzie i się spyta co słychać. - On zawsze był głupi – mruknął żartując, na co reszta wybuchła śmiechem. - Ej, nie moja wina, że dostałem szóstą jedynkę pod rząd – oburzył się wyśmiany. - I jak zwykle zostawisz poprawkę na sam koniec? – Zapytała Heathera, śmiejąc się. - A co w tym złego? – Spytał Smark. - Twój tata nie będzie zadowolony. Pamiętasz jak ci zabrał konsolę do momentu aż nie poprawisz ocen? – Odezwał się Śledzik. - Albo dostał lanie tak, że nie mógł później siedzieć – dodał Mieczyk. Czkawka spojrzał zaskoczony na Mieczyka, a potem na swojego kuzyna. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ojciec robi to samo co Stoick. Czy to w ogóle możliwe? - Nie przypominaj mi – mruknął niezadowolony czarnowłosy. – To było pierwszy i ostatni raz. W dodawno dawno temu – Czkawce jakby ulżyło. - Dlatego cieszę się, że nasi rodzice aż tak nas nie kontrolują – przyznał Mieczyk. - Ta, doskonale wiedzą, że zawsze jakoś sobie damy radę – potwierdził. - Moi są zajęci bratem – przyznała HEathera. – Więc też jakoś mam spokój. - Masz brata? – Zdziwił się Smark. – Przedstawisz go? - Siedzi w więzieniu. I niezbyt go lubię – przyznała posępnie. – Rodzice usiłują go zmienić, ale średnio im to wychodzi. - Całe szczęście, że jestem jedynaczką – odezwała się Astrid. Czkawka po prostu stał i słuchał w zamyśleniu. Rozdział 17 Czkawka zaczął trzymać się z ekipą Astrid. Niemal na każdej przerwie stał koło nich, a książki odkładał gdzieś na bok. Nawet nauczyciele ucieszyli się z tej pozytywnej zmiany. Chłopak nawet też nie odpuszczał w nauce. Mimo wszystko Czkawka rzadko rozmawiał z pozostałymi. Wolał słuchać niż się odzywać. Przynajmniej mógł dowiedzieć się ciekawych rzeczy, których za bardzo nie rozumiał. Szczególnie wyłączał się, kiedy rozmawiali o swoich rodzicach. Sama grupa przez pierwszy tydzień przyzwyczajała się do jego obecności. Chłopak chodził wszędzie tam gdzie oni. Nie mogli tylko zrozumieć, dlaczego odzywa się tylko w momentach, kiedy ktoś się do niego bezpośrednio zwróci. Dziewczyny z początku były onieśmielone. W końcu najprzystojniejszy chłopak w szkole dołączył do ich grupy i był tak blisko. W końcu, zachęcone przez Astrid, zaczęły do niego zagadywać. Czkawka wyglądał jakby nie widział ich małych problemów i to ułatwiło dziewczynom komunikacje z nim. Jeśli chodzi o sytuację w domu Czkawki… Było coraz gorzej. Stoick popadał we wściekłość od razu, kiedy chłopak tylko wyszedł z domu. Wtedy to odkrył, że jego ojciec musiał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego jeszcze tego samego dnia. Nie wiedział tylko od kogo. Mimo codziennych tortur, jakich nie doświadczał nigdy przedtem, nie zamierzał zrezygnować z kolegów. Od momentu kiedy do nich zagadał, czuł się trochę inaczej. Niestety, były też tego skutki. Codziennie przychodził do szkoły z jakimś nowym urazem, którego starał się nie okazywać. Był w tym naprawdę dobry. Jedynie czego nie dało się uniknąć, to dotykanie. Czkawka nigdy nie pozwalał, aby ktoś ze znajomych jakoś go dotknął. Zauważyła to Astrid. Od czasu do czasu pytała od czego tak ma. Chłopak zwykle milczał na ten temat. Zwróciła uwagę, że tego też się dowie, tak jak inne rzeczy o nim. Nadal był tajemniczy i choć z nim się przyjaźniła, nie wiedziała o nim absolutnie nic. Zielonooki chodził też coraz bardziej zmęczony. Nikt o tym nic nie wiedział, bo ukrywał to wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na opuszczenie się w nauce, więc uczył się w domu kiedy tylko mógł. A miał tego o wiele więcej niż przedtem, bo przestał spędzać każdą przerwę nad książkami. Początkowo miał z tym trudności, ale gdy zobaczył, że jego wiedza na tym nie ucierpiała, nie tęsknił do tego. Wolał pobyć, choć się nawet nie odzywając, z nowymi kolegami niż ponownie siedzieć przy książkach. Czkawka uważał też na swoje zachowanie. Ciągle miał nałożoną maskę, którą inni dobrze znali. Nigdy nie śmiał się szczerze. Wybuchał sztucznym śmiechem kiedy inni też się z czegoś śmiali. Nigdy go nic nie rozbawiało. Przynajmniej nie pamiętał. Żarty kolegów uznawał za żałosne i mało śmieszne. Ale potrafił też grać. Chłopak często pokazywał jakiś nowy nabytek. Najczęściej były to rzeczy, których oni nie mogli mieć. Odkryli, że Czkawka jest bardzo bogaty. Chłopak nie zaprzeczył, ani nie potwierdził. Nie robił też tego też dla tzw. Szpanu. Grupa prosiła go o to. Ulegał im więc. Przyjaciele dostrzegli, że chłopak ma wszystko czego chce. Nie musiał się nawet za bardzo uczyć, skoro i tak odziedziczy fortunę po rodzicach. Zapytany o to, Czkawka stwierdził, że po prostu to lubi. Trochę ich to zdziwiło, lecz nie skomentowali. Któregoś dnia Astrid zaczepiła Czkawkę po szkole. Miała mu coś ważnego do przekazania. - Moi rodzice chcą cię poznać. Rozdział 18 Czkawka przystanął zaskoczony. Nie do końca wierzył w to co usłyszał. Spojrzał na nią dziwnie, a Astrid tylko się uśmiechnęła. - Przepraszam… Co? – Palnął, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. - Zapraszam cię do siebie – powtórzyła. - Wiesz, ja… - To tylko obrad. Na godzinkę. Może być dzisiaj jak chcesz – przyznała. Zachęcała go łagodnie. Im bardziej Czkawka przyjaźnił się z Astrid, tym chłopak nie potrafił jej odmówić. Już dawno to zauważyła. - Powinienem trafić jak najszybciej do domu – przyznał niepewnie. - Nic się nie stanie jak trafisz tam godzinę później. - Nie chcę się narzucać – nadal próbował się jakoś wyrwać. - Nie będziesz. Rodzice sami mi to zaproponowali. - Naprawdę? – Zaskoczony. - No tak. Mówiłam im, że dołączyłeś do paczki już miesiąc temu. A że innych widują co drugi dzień, a ciebie nie, to zaproponowali, żebym cię zaprosiła. - Sam nie wiem… - Nie ma się czego bać. Moi rodzice nie gryzą. Pewnie są tacy jak twoi. Polubisz ich – przyznała. Czkawka nie był tego taki pewny. Rzadko wychodził do kogoś. W sumie jedyną rodziną u jakiej bywał to Jorgensonowie, czyli rodzina Sączysmarka. Ale było to dawno temu. I pamiętał do dzisiaj, że te wizyty były dla niego bardzo męczące. Wtedy to, choć miał 5 lat, był uczony jak zachowywać się w gościach. Za to Sączysmark zachowywał się jak dziecko w jego wieku przystało. Stoick na siłę próbował zrobić Czkawkę na dorosłego, niezależnie od wieku. I mu to, z biegiem lat, wyszło. Co w efekcie chłopak jest bardzo poważny i odpowiedzialny jak na szesnastolatka. Za to Astrid trochę kłamała. Zaproszenie Czkawki do siebie było jej pomysłem, choć i jej rodzice się na to zgodzili. Dziewczyna wiedziałą, że są strasznie ciekawscy. Jeśli udałoby jej się zaprosić Czkawkę do siebie, jej rodzice wypytają go o szczegóły. A chłopak dorosłym raczej nie odmówi. Więc to był jedyny sposób, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o chłopaku. - Nadal nie jestem przekonany – przyznał. Czkawka doskonale wiedział jak to wszystko się skończy. Dostanie za kolegowanie się z nią (bo to już było codziennie), za to, że żyje, za spóźnienie i na pewno za to, że przyszedł do obcej rodziny. Choć tego ostatniego nie był pewny, dobrze znał swojego ojca, który potrafi dowiedzieć się każdej rzeczy, która dotyczy jego samego. - Tylko na chwilę. Naprawdę nie będziesz żałował. Chcąc nie chcąc poszedł z Astrid. Wiedział, że dziewczyna nie odpuści. Jeśli by odpuściła dzisiaj, nie da mu spokoju na kolejne dni. I tak do czasu aż tego nie zrobi. Wolał więc zrobić to od razu i mieć to z głowy. Idąc do jej domu rozmawiali tak jak zawsze. Chłopak ukrywał swój niepokój i zdenerwowanie. Dziewczyna jednak się starała, żeby o tym za bardzo nie myślał. Im bliżej byli, tym bardziej Czkawka chciał uciec. Jeszcze bardziej kiepsko się czuł, kiedy stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do mieszkania Astrid. Gdy jednak dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi, wiedział, że już jest za późno. Musiał wejść do środka. Rozdział 19 Czkawka nie wiedział co robić. Starał się zachowywać naturalnie. Trzymał się głównie Astrid. Sprawiał wrażenie nieśmiałego, lecz uprzejmego młodzieńca. Rodzice Astrid byli pod wrażeniem, bo doskonale wiedzieli jaka jest dzisiejsza młodzież. W końcu dziewczyna przyjaźniła się ze Sączysmarkiem i bliźniakami. Czkawka miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego domu jak najszybciej. Źle się czuł w takim towarzystwie. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego, że rodzice Astrid w ogóle na nią nie krzyczą, ani tego, że normalnie z nią rozmawiają. Nie została też uderzona, a jej mama wiecznie się uśmiechała. W takich wypadkach odwracał głowę. Jej tata oglądał telewizję. Nie był głupi wiedział co to je4stl bo sam miał to w domu, ale z tego nie korzystał. Ani on ani Stoick. Najtrudniej było jednak przy obiedzie. Z początku myślał, że dostanie jakieś kanapki, bo tak wyglądał głównie jego posiłek. Wiedział od ojca, że nie zasługuje na więcej i to jest tylko po to, żeby nie zdechł z głodu. Zdziwił się, gdy mama Astrid postawiła przed nim dwudaniowy obiad. Był w ciężkim szoku i trochę nie wiedział co robić. Ledwo pamiętał, że taki posiłek jadł u Jorgensonów, mając te 5 lat. Podziękował grzecznie i zaczął obserwować Astrid. Robił dokładnie to co ona, przez co nie było widać jego braku doświadczenia. Jadł 2wszystko co zaproponowała kobieta. Czkawka nie rozumiał pojęcia „nie lubił” skoro i tak mało jadł. Przypominając sobie o manierach, pochwalił kuchnię kobiety. W pewnym momencie zapadła dziwna cisza, lecz jej rodzice postanowili ją zagłuszyć. Zaczęli wypytywać Czkawkę o różne rzeczy. - Więc nazywasz się Haddock? – Upewniła się kobieta. – Tak jak prezydent miasta? Przemiły człowiek, głosowałam na niego w wyborach. Robi tyle dobrego – chłopak nie był zaskoczony tymi słowami. Wiedział, że większość społeczeństwa miasta uwielbiała jego ojca. On już o to zadbał różnoraką działalnością charytatywną i podobnymi. - Tak, ale nie jestem z nim spokrewniony – przyznał, kłamiąc idealnie. – To zbieżność nazwisk. - A czym zajmują się twoi rodzice, synu? – Dołączył do dyskusji pan domu. Chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Dlaczego obcy mężczyzna nazywa go „synem”? Kolejna rzecz której nie rozumiał. - Eee… Mój ojciec jest prezesem firmy – mruknął, mając w pamięci to, że Astrid wie że jest bogaty. – A moja mama… - zamyślił się chwilę. Co by robiła jego mama gdyby żyła? Tylko jeden pomysł przychodził mu do głowy. – A moja mama nie pracuje, bo utrzymuje nas ojciec. Jedynie w wolnej chwili, robi maskotki dla biednych dzieci. - Niesamowite. A czym się interesujesz? – Dopytywał dalej jej tata. To właśnie on był bardziej ciekawski od swojej żony. - Lubię czytać i się uczyć – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Czkawka. - Przez te książki Czkawka był aspołeczny – odezwała się Astrid. – Nie mogłam na to patrzeć, więc zaczęłam się z nim kolegować, a później dołączył do naszej grupy. - Cokolwiek robisz za dużo jest niezdrowe dla ciebie – odezwała się pani Hofferson. – Astrid kiedyś ciągle trenowała siatkówkę. Dostała uraz barku do takiego stopnia, że nie mogła ruszać ręką. Raczej nie będzie już taka sprawna jak kiedyś – przybrała ton martwiącej się matki. Kolejna dziwna rzecz według Czkawki. - Czy ja wiem? Na wfie sobie dobrze radzi. Jest najlepsza – przyznał brązowowłosy, na co oboje rodzice uśmiechnęli się. Rozdział 20 - Dobra, słuchajcie uważnie ludzie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Był to głos Astrid, który zachęcał swoich przyjaciół. Nie było jeszcze Czkawki, więc mogła podzielić się nowościami jakie usłyszała dzień wcześniej na obiedzie. Wszyscy byli ciekawi i niecierpliwili się. - Ma tatę prezesa i matkę krawcową. Ale ta nie pracuje, tylko szyje pluszami biednym dzieciom. Lubi czytać i się uczyć. Jego kolor to zielony. Urodził się i tu uwaga… - spauzowała, żeby zrobić chwilę napięcia – 29 lutego. I dlatego jego urodziny są co roku inaczej. W dodatku rodzice starają się, żeby te które wypadają w dniu, miał niezapomniane. Nie powiedział gdzie mieszka, ale wiem, że w domu. Uwielbia koty, ale żadnego nie ma. Kiedyś lubił rysować, ale przestał parę lat temu. A i lubi wszędzie chodzić pieszo. To chyba wszystko – przyznała. Astrid osiągnęła sukces. Dowiedzieli się o chłopaku trochę więcej niż przypuszczali. Sam Sączysmark myślał, że to prawda, bo o rodzinie Czkawki wiedział tylko tyle, że Stoick jest prezydentem. Reszty nigdy się nie dowiedział, bo jego rodzice zwykle milczeli na ten temat. Nie pamiętał nawet jak Czkawka do niego przychodził, gdy byli dziećmi, - Rany. Niesamowite. Jeden obiad i twoi rodzice wyciągnęli tyle informacji z niego, których my przez tyle czasu nie możemy – przyznała w szoku Heathera. - Mówiłam, że dadzą radę – rzekła dumnie blondynka. – I tak najtrudniej było go zaciągnąć do mojego domu. Z początku nie chciał iść, ale jakoś go przekonałam. - Ty zawsze jesteś przekonująca, kicia – odezwał się Sączysmark. Za ten tekst dostał z łokcia od dziewczyny. - Dobra, uspokójcie się, idzie tu – odezwała się Szpadka. Czkawka rzeczywiście szedł w ich kierunku. Wszyscy byli przygotowani na zwykłe przywitanie się. Nagle ten po prostu ich minął i usiadł przy klasie. Chłopak zignorował całą grupę, udawał jakby nie istnieli. Od razu wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak. To tylko potwierdziły słowa Heathery. - Jest blady – zauważyła dziewczyna. Kiedy mu się wszyscy przyjrzeli, przyznali jej rację. - Może jest chory? – Zasugerował Śledzik. - Albo zaszkodził mu twój obiad – dodał Mieczyk, kierując te słowa do Astrid. - To nie jest śmieszne – warknęła na niego. Cała grupa podeszła do chłopaka. Wyglądał jakby tego nie widział. Patrzył się w innym kierunku. Spojrzał na Astrid, która uklęknęła naprzeciwko niego, przyglądając się mu. - W porządku? – Zapytała łagodnym i zmartwionym tonem. - Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem. - Może jednak? Słyszę, że coś nie gra. - Nie musisz się o mnie martwić – przyznał. - Próbujemy ci tylko pomóc – nalegała. Dotknęła jego czoła, a chłopak odskoczył gwałtownie. Jedno było pewne, nie miał gorączki. - Zostaw mnie – warknął cicho. Chyba po raz pierwszy odezwał się takim tonem. Grupa była lekko zaskoczona. - Czkawka – mruknęła, chwytając go za rękaw. - Nie dotykaj mnie! – Aż krzyknął przestraszony. Chłopak machnął ręką, co spowodowało, że rękaw się zerwał. Na nadgarstku były widoczne świeże rany. Rozdział 21 Czkawka szybko zakrył nadgarstek drugą ręką, ale wiedział, że jest już za późną. Cała grupa to widziała i był tego pewien. Wiedział, że jest skończonu. Na jego twarzy pokazał się strach. -Czkawka… - zaczęła Astrid w szoku, ale nie skończyła. Chłopak wstał i szybko pobiegł przed siebie, zabierając plecak ze sobą. Cała grupa patrzyła na to oniemiała. Kiedy postanowili go łapać, zabrzmiał dzwonek i chcąc nie chcąc musieli iść na lekcję. Byli pewni, że Czkawka wróci po dzwonku pod klasę, ale nic takiego się nie stało. - To ślady po pobiciu – odezwała się Heathera, krótko po tym. - Ktoś go bije? Niby kto? Jest przecież taki idealny – przyznała Szpadka. - Może oberwał od typowych dresów, a wy niepotrzebnie panikujecie – dodał Smark. - Może rodzice go uderzyli? – Odezwał się Śledzikl. - Albo po prostu się uderzył – wtrącił Mieczyk. - Nie. Te rany były świerze, ale dostrzegłam takie, które ma już jakiś czas. Chyba rzeczywiście jest bity przez rodziców – mruknęła Astrid. - Przez rodziców? Przecież kupują mu różne rzeczy. Po co mieliby to robić? – Zauważyła czarnowłosa. - Nie wiem… - przyznała ta pierwsza. – Ale się dowiem – dodała po chwili. Ruszyła w kierunku, w którym pobiegł Czkawka. - Twoi rodzice zabiją cię, kiedy uciekniesz z lekcji! – Krzyknął za nią Sączysmark. - Zrozumieją! – Odkrzyknęła. Chwilę później grupa przyjaciół weszła do klasy. Wszyscy zebrani zdziwili się, że nie ma ani Czkawki, ani Astrid. Sensację wzbudził ten pierwszy, bo on zawsze był na lekcjach. Ich przyjaciele skłamali, że Czkawka źle się poczuł, a Astrid poszła zobaczyć co z nim. Oni sami byli lekko przerażeni i z niecierpliwością czekali na przerwę. Tymczasem Astrid starannie szukała Czkawkę po całej szkole. Miała nadzieję, że jeszcze jest w budynku, a nie poza nim. Przeszukała każde pomieszczenie, oprócz klas, w których chłopak mógł się znaleźć. Uważnie słuchała, bo miała nadzieję, że Czkawka jakoś się ujawni. Gdy już się poddała i pogodziła się z wygraną, powoli wracała do klasy zdołowana. I wtedy usłyszała, jak z jednej łazienki leci woda. Była to męska łazienka. Podeszła niepewnie, pewna że już tu sprawdzała. Zapukała ostrożnie. - Czkawka, to ty? – Zapytała. Nie wchodziła do środka, myśląc że może być to ktoś inny. Nikt nie odpowiedział, ale woda lała się dalej. Szuranie butem upewniło ją, że na pewno ktoś tam jest. – Czkawka, jeśli to nie ty, to odpowiedz – mruknęła, nie przejmując się jak dziwnie to zabrzmiało. - To nie Czkawka – odpowiedział ktoś dziwnym głosem, jakby specjalnie zmienionym. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i odkryła, że to głos Czkawki. Już dość długo się z nim przyjaźniła, więc nie dała się nabrać. - Słuchaj, chciałam tylko porozmawiać. Szczerze. I nie odpuszczę. Będę tu czekać tak długo, dopóki nie wyjdziesz, a wiem, że siedzieć wiecznie tam nie będziesz. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to nawet wejdę do środka. Jestem do tego zdolna. I uwierz mi, nie odpuszczę – przyznała łagodnie. Usiadła pod ścianą i czekała na decyzję chłopaka. Rozdział 22 Astrid myślała, że czeka tam wieczność. Pilnowała, aby chłopak nie wyszedł z łazienki, gdy nie patrzyła. Musiała poczekać aż dwie lekcje, za nim chłopak się zdecydował do niej wyjść. Na każdej z przerw odganiała chłopaków od toalety. Wymyślała wiarygodne historie, żeby żadnej z nich nie wszedł do środka. Chciała aby Czkawka został sam i spokojnie pomyślał. Cieszyła się, że korzystając ze swojego uroku osobistego płeć przeciwna szybko odpuszczała i wierzyła jej. Nie przejmowała się też lekcjami. Jej rodzice i tak wybaczą. Gdy Czkawka wyszedł z łazienki, spojrzał po prostu na nią. Wiedział, że chce dowiedzieć się prawdy, a wszystkie kłamstwa typu „uderzyłem się” nie przejdą. Ale może tak bardzie lepiej? Sam nie wiedział… Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i wstała gwałtownie. Byłą gotowa do tego, aby w każdej chwili rzucić się za nim w pogoń gdyby uciekał. Jednak tego nie zrobił. Westchnął i podszedł do niej. Minę miał dla niej nieodgadniętą. - Możemy porozmawiać? – Sam to zaproponował. Dziewczyna była w takim szoku, że tylko kiwnęła głową. – To chodź gdzieś poza szkołę. Tu zaraz będzie za dużo osób – mruknął i ruszył w przypadkowo obranym kierunku. Przynajmniej dla niej. Poszła bez słowa za nim. Wyszła ze szkoły razem z nim. Od razu dostrzegła, że zbliżają się do najbliższego parku. Był to, jej zdaniem, dobry wybór, bo o tej porze kręciło się mało osób. Spojrzała na Czkawkę. Nie odzywała się, czekając aż sam się odezwie. Czkawka zaś miał burze mózgów. Nie odzywał się, bo po prostu był zamyślony. Nie wiedział jak zacząć, co powiedzieć, a co lepiej przemilczeć. Ocknął się z tego gdy już byli w parku i usiedli na którąś z wielu ławek. Upewnił się, że są sami, ani że nikogo nie było w pobliżu. - Więc? – Odezwała się niepewnie Astrid, patrząc na niego. Cierpliwie czekałą aż coś powie. - Nie chciałbym, żeby to rozniosło się po szkole – mruknął nagle i dość smutno. - Oprócz naszej paczki, nikt się nie dowie – zapewniła Astrid, przez co Czkawka dziwnie się na nią spojrzał. – Też się o ciebie martwią. To twoi przyjaciele. - Bardziej interesują się mną, bo pokazuję coś, czego oni nie mają – zauważył. - Wcale nie. Lubią cię, naprawdę. I nie musisz im tego pokazywać, żeby nadal się z tobą przyjaźnili – zapewniła mu. - Jak chcesz – przyznała. Westchnął. – Sam nie wiem od czego zacząć – przyznał bardziej do siebie niż do niej. - Może od początku? – Zaproponowała. – Skąd masz ranę? - Nie uderzyłem się, jeśli to chcesz wiedzieć. - Biją cię rodzice? – Wypytywała. - Ojciec. Mamy nigdy nie miałem. Wiem, że nie żyje chyba… Ojciec mówi, że to przeze mnie został pozbawiony żony. Ale nie wiem co jej się stało – wiedział, że skoro zaczął o tym mó1)ić, na pewno nie skończy. Przynajmniej nie tak szybko. – Kiedy byłem u ciebie, zdziwiło mnie zachowanie twoich rodziców. Nie uderzali cię, nie krzyczeli na ciebie… No i jeszcze ten obiad, który okazał się nie być żadnymi kanapkami. Nic z tego nie rozumiałem – westchnął. – Moje życie jest dosyć dziwne. Musiałem was okłamać, bo nie mogę powiedzieć prawdy. Jednak te wszystkie rzeczy jakie mam to prawda. Ale… - podwinął jeden i drugi rękaw, aby pokazać jej rany, siniaki i blizny które wyglądały paskudnie. Nie patrzył na nią. Bał się. - … on na mnie krzyczy, wyzywa, bije. Codziennie. To taki rytuał jak wchodzę do domu po szkole. Zabronił mi się z wami zadawać. Też jestem za to karany. Ale w końcu zasłużyłem, bo przecież przeze mnie nie ma mamy – mruknął, milcząc na chwilę. Rozdział 23 - C-coś jeszcze? – Zapytała Astrid w głębokim szoku. - Muszę się uczyć, bo mnie ukarze. Jeśli popełnię kilka błędów jednego dnia, zamyka mnie w schowku i nie daje jeść – mówił to tak, jakby była to całkiem normalna rzecz. To jeszcze bardziej przerażało Astrid, która oczyma wyobraźni widziała wszystkie te mówione rzeczy. – Jeśli dostanę inną ocenę niż 5 i 6 kończy się podobnie. Choć mam dużo pieniędzy, nie mogę ich wydać, bo też kontroluje wydatki. On sam musi coś kupić dla mnie, bo jak ja kupię, to ukarze. Nie mogę nigdzie wychodzić poza szkołą. Wszystko dowiaduje się szybciej niż ja trafię do domu… - westchnął. Zawahał się na chwilę. A Sączysmark jest moim kuzynem, ale o niczym nie wie – dodał niepewnie. - Sączy… Zaraz… Co?! – Aż krzyknęła. Tego się oczywiście nie spodziewała. Spojrzała na niego jakby właśnie zażartował, aby napięcie opadło. Jednak Czkawka miał poważną minę. - Nie dziw się tak. To prawda – mruknął takim tonem, jaki miał przez cały czas opowiadania historii. W tej chwili był obojętny, było to jego prawdziwe uczucie na co dzień. Niczego nie udawał. – Sączysmark nic nikomu nie mówił, bo ja mu zabroniłem. Zresztą chciał unikać głupich pytań o mnie. Bolała go ta decyzja, bo nie mógł być taki popularny – westchnął. – Do dodania mam tylko tyle, że moje zachowania w szkole są sztuczne. Tylko gram, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. To co widzisz – pokazał na siebie rękami – jest prawdziwe. Możesz pytać o co chcesz. Powiem ci prawdę. - Może… na początek – zastanowiła się głośno. – Dlaczego nie uciekniesz? Albo nie zgłosisz tego na policję? Pomogliby ci, gdyby wiedzieli – zapewniła. Po raz pierwszy miała z taką osobą do czynienia. Chciała mu jak najlepiej pomóc. - Nie mogłem. Nie zrobiłbym tego ojcu. Poza tym nie mogę uciec, bo nie mam się gdzie podziać. On by i tak mnie wszędzie znalazł – mruknął. - Nie możesz być tego taki pewny. Policja pomaga… - Mogę być tego pewny. Nic tego nie zmieni – przyznał, przerywając jej stanowczo. - Dlaczego? – Spytała prosto z mostu. Dziewczyna nie mogła tego pojąć. Chciała mu pomóc, a on ewidentnie ją odtrącał. Ale wiedziała, że nie zostawi tego ot tak. W głowie od razu pojawiły jej się pomysły, gdzie by mogła zgłosić przemoc w rodzinie. W końcu na pewno działają organizacje o podobnym temacie. Przynajmniej tak planowała do czasu, kiedy Czkawka się nie odezwał. - Bo mój ojciec jest prezydentem tego miasta – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie. Astrid znowu nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Uważnie się mu przyglądała. - Jak to? Przecież Stoick mówił w wywiadzie, że nie ma rodziny – przypomniała sobie ostatnią rozmowę rodziców na ten temat. - Kłamał. Gdyby się przyznał, ani ja, ani on nie mielibyśmy spokoju. A on nie mógłby wtedy regularnie bić. Teraz wiesz, że nikt mi nie uwierzy. I wiesz, że gdy będzie trzeba, ojciec postawi wszystkich na nogi, aby mnie odpowiednio szybko znaleźć. Nie mam szans w czymkolwiek, żeby się od tego uwolnić. Znając życie, pewnie mnie zabije za to, że uciekłem z lekcji. - Co łączy ciebie i Sączysmarka? – Zapytała chcąc zmienić temat. - No… Jesteśmy kuzynami. Mój ojciec i jego tata są rodzeństwem. Jego ojciec przyjął nazwisko swojej żony, bo nie chciał być kojarzony z moim ojcem, który już wtedy robił jakąś karierę – wytłumaczył. - A jakie jest twoje marzenie? – Zapytała z ciekawością. - Chciałbym wiedzieć co stało się z mamą – palnął bez zastanowienia. Rozdział 24 Dziewczyna od razu kiedy tylko mogła, opowiedziała pozostałym wszystko co dotyczyło Czkawki i to co jej powiedział. Zrobiła to nawet tego samego dnia, bo przyjaciele nie dali jej spokoju nawet w domu po szkole. Gdy to wszystko opowiedziała, ich reakcja była podobna do niej, gdy usłyszała to po raz pierwszy. Byli w szoku, ale od razu chcieli mu jakoś pomóc. Nawet bliźniaki. Blondynka przyznała też, że w końcu dała mu swój numer telefonu komórkowego, by dzwonił, kiedy byłoby źle. Nie sądziła, żeby to robił, ale chciała, żeby dzielił się z nią we wszystkim. Wiedział, że będzie mu lepiej, jeśli nie będzie tłumić tego wszystkiego w sobie. Nie powiedziała nic rodzicom. Wiedziała, że i tak jej nie uwierzą. Stwierdzą, że Czkawka wszystko wymyślił, aby oczernić ich ulubionego prezydenta, który był tak idealny. Tylko na pokaz – jak później stwierdziła Astrid. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że dziewczyna nadal nie wiedziała, gdzie mieszka brązowowłosy. Tego, z niewiadomych jej powodów, nie chciał powiedzieć. No i bała się też tego, jak zareaguje ojciec Czkawki, gdy ten wróci do domu. Martwiła się mocno, jak nigdy jeszcze wcześniej. Odkryła też, że Czkawka nie wie co to szczęście czy miłość. Jego ojciec skutecznie pozbawił go pozytywnych emocji. Nawet zapytała się o to. Była zdziwiona, kiedy jej odpowiedział, że miłość nie istnieje i została wymyślona tylko na potrzeby różnych książek. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Przyjaciele również odbyli poważną rozmowę ze Sączysmarkiem. Przyznał się do kuzynostwa, ale zarzekał się, że nie wiedział nic o paskudnym traktowaniu przez Stoicka. Sam był w szoku. Obiecał, tak jak reszta, że na razie nic nie będą mówić rodzicom. Jakiekolwiek działania będą robić poza ich wiedzą. Astrid wpadła na jeszcze jedną rzecz. Postanowiła spełnić marzenie Czkawki. Chciała dowiedzieć się cokolwiek o matce Czkawki. A gdyby kobieta nie żyła, znaleźć jej grób. Wiedziała od początku, że się nie podda, nawet jeśli jej poszukiwania byłyby żmudne. Dodatkowym jej celem było to, aby Czkawka poznał pozytywne uczucia. Chciała, aby wiedział jak to jest być kochanym lub kochać. Jedno już niemal spełniła, bo chłopak od dawna jej się podobał. Od jakiegoś czasu nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Była ciekawa co akurat robi, o czym myśli. Cieszyła się na każdy jego widok, a na lekcji gapić się mogła godzinami. Ostatnio odkryła, że bezwładnie rysuje serduszka, czy jego imię na ostatnich kartkach zeszytu. Dotarło do niej, że się zauroczyła, a nie pomagał fakt, że niemal codziennie była blisko niego i rozmawiała z nim. A ta ostatnia szokująca informacja spowodowała, że jeszcze bardziej zaczęło jej na nim zależeć. Jednak nie umiała rozwiązać jednej kwestii. Miłość rodzica do dziecka. Chciała, żeby tego doświadczył, ale miała obawy, że zwyczajnie było już za późno. W dodatku na 99% było wiadome, że jego ojciec nie zmieni się po prostu na lepsze. W tej kwestii była bezradna. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy dostała SMSa od Czkawki o treści „żyje”. Czytała go po odebraniu, tak z 10 razy, za nim dotarło do niej sens tego słowa. Odpisała mu zwykłe „ok.”. Nie odpisał. Na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa. Później Astrid żałowała, że nie wymyśliła czegoś bardziej sensownego, bo mogła pociągnąć jakoś rozmowę. W dodatku nie dawało jej spokoju te „ok.”, bo pomyślała, że było tak, jakby nie ucieszyła się z tej wieści. Wręcz przeciwnie, jakby miała to gdzieś. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyszła na przysłowiową blondynkę. Miała nadzieję, że w szkole odezwie się do niej tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Szkoła. Cieszyła się, że przyjaciele przynieśli jej lekcje, bo dzięki temu nie miała zaległości z całego dnia. Rozdział 25 Stoick dowiedział się, że Czkawka uciekł z lekcji. Konsekwencje tego czynu były oczywiste. Dostał szału. Czkawka ledwo żył, ale słowem sprzeciwu nie pisnął. Pamiętał nawet o tym, żeby napisać SMSa do Astrid. Myślał, że porozmawiają, ale gdy przeczytał odpowiedź, uznał że jest zajęta. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jej zachowania. Gdy byli w parku ciągle pytała się o różne rzeczy. Postanowił na nie odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. Niektóre pytania były dla niego bez sensu, ale nie komentował tego. Cieszył się, że koleżanka nie opuściła go, kiedy dowiedziała się prawdy. Wręcz przeciwnie, usilnie próbowała pomóc. Tego też za bardzo nie rozumiał. Dla niego przecież zachowanie Stoicka jest normalne. W końcu innego nigdy nie doznał, więc niezbyt wiedział, że inne istnieją. Najważniejsze było jedno. Stoick nie wiedział, że ktoś już wie, a Czkawka oczywiście nie chciał mu tego uświadamiać. Mężczyzna wiedział tylko, że jego syn nie pojawił się na lekcji, nauczyciele twierdzili, że źle się poczuł i poszła za nim Astrid. Następny dzień w szkole zdziwił go jeszcze bardziej. Od wejścia obległa go Astrid. Rozmawiała z nim tak, jakby nic się nie działo. To mu pomogło. Bo w szkole był w końcu wolny od wszelkich obaw. Później, parę kroków dalej, oblegli go przyjaciele. Byli dla niego mili, pomocni. Ewidentnie się martwili, ale nie mówili nic o biciu. Czkawka od razu to zauważył. Potem doszły kolejne osoby, w tym nauczyciele. Niemal każdy pytał się go, czy dobrze się czuje. Czkawka nie mógł się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji. Poza tym chłopak funkcjonował normalnie, tak jak dawniej. Większość odetchnęła z ulgą. Przez kolejne dni Astrid jednocześnie spędzała czas z Czkawką i szukała czegoś o jego mamie. Chłopak o niczym nie wiedział, bo przecież miała to być niespodzianka. Astrid w momencie kiedy Czkawka miał jakieś zajęcia dodatkowych, siedziała w bibliotece i szukała. Mogła szukać tylko po nazwisku, bo chłopak nie miał pojęcia jak miała na imię. To jej utrudniało, ale nie mogła się poddać. Czkawka nawet nie zauważył jak każda rozmowa z Astrid na niego działa. Dopiero później, kiedy starał się spędzić z nią jak najwięcej czasu, uświadomił sobie, że jej może powiedzieć wszystko i czuje się nawet lepiej. Sprzeciwiał się ojcu wtedy kiedy tylko mógł, wracał późno do domu i wcześnie wychodził. Stoick dostawał szału i bił go boleśniej. Nie przejmował się tym. Nie pokazywał jednak ran Astrid i nadal twierdził, że na to zasługuje. Astrid próbowała go przekonać. Bez skutku. Obydwoje razem się uczyli, odrabiali lekcję, wychodzili na miasto czy siedzieli w parku do późna. Obydwóm uciekał bardzo szybko czas. Doszło nawet do tego, że chłopak niezbyt chciał iść do szkoły. Czkawka nadal był poważny i się rzadko uśmiechał, ale dzięki Astrid poznawał nowe uczucia. Chociażby taka przyjaźń nie była już dla niego całkiem nowa. Dziewczyna nauczyła go, że też zasługuje na pomoc. Zaczęła go dokarmiać, gdy przypadkiem wypalił, że Stoick przestał dawać mu jedzenie za to, że się z nią zadaje. Potem uspokajała go odnośnie reszty, bo przestał z nimi regularnie rozmawiać. Czkawka nie wiedział, że to było im na rękę, bo wtedy to oni mogli szukać czegoś o jego rodzicielce. - Wiesz, często nie wiem czemu to dla mnie robisz. Dlaczego usiłowałaś się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić? Dlaczego nadal to robisz, skoro wiesz jaka jest moja rodzina? Podziwiam cię – palnął, patrząc na nią, kiedy odprowadzał ją do domu. - Miałam wrażenie, że czegoś ci brakuje. Miałam rację. Nigdy nie zaznałeś szczęścia. Widzę to po oczach. Mimo, ze robię co mogę, one nadal są przygaszone. Oczy to twoja furtka do uczuć. Teraz widzę wieczny strach i cierpienie – wyjaśniła, patrząc na niego. Rozdział 26 Po kilku tygodniach szukania Astrid miała dość tego, że nic nie mogła znaleźć na temat pani Haddock. Nawet reszta sugerowała, żeby już odpuścić, bo i tak pewnie nic nie znajdą. Wyglądało na to, że taka osoba nigdy nie istniała, ale ktoś przecież musiał urodzić Czkawkę. Jedyne wytłumaczenie jakie miała to takie, że jego matka nie zmieniła nazwiska po ślubie. A na to już nie miała rady. Któregoś dnia siedziała z przyjaciółmi w bibliotece. Nie było tam Czkawki, ponieważ przygotowywał się do konkursu z matematyki. Oni za to szperali w gazetach. Dziewczyny szykowały coś do kroniki na dodatkową ocenę. Astrid z nudów przeglądała ową kronikę od samego początku. Księga nie była systematycznie prowadzona, nie było dużo klas z danego roku. Nikomu po prostu się nie chciało tego robić. Nagle zaklęła głośno. Słyszeli ją wszyscy w bibliotece, a ci co spojrzeli na nią, byli blisko. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi, tylko gapiła się w księgę mocno zamyślona. Reszta spojrzała tam. Ze zdjęcia patrzyła do nich dziewczyna o zielonych, błyszczących oczach z u śmiechem. Była damską wersją Czkawki. Zaraz obok stał prezydent miasta. Byli odświętnie ubrani i trzymali się za ręce. To sugerowało, że w trakcie balu maturalnego byli już razem. Patrzyli na to ze zdumieniem. - Znaleźliśmy – wyszeptała Heathera. - Jest strasznie podobna do Czkawki – przyznała Szpadka. - Raczej Czkawka do niej – poprawiła Astrid. – Czkawka też ma takie oczy, gdzie widać uczucia. Pewnie gdyby był szczęśliwy, też by mu się tak świeciły. Miała na imię Valka. Ale nie podali jej nazwiska – mruknęła. - To co? Pokazujemy Czkawce? – Zapytał Sączysmark. Był w lekkim szoku, bo właśnie poznał swoją ciotkę. - Nie. Na razie nie – zdecydowała Astrid. – Będzie rozkojarzony, a jutro przecież pisze matmę. Na razie nic mu nie mówcie, bo nie da mi spokoju. - W sumie masz rację. Ma duże szanse, aby wygrać w tym całym finale. Wszyscy na niego liczą – przyznała Heathera. - Szczególnie jak chce naprawić za ten konkurs co cię wystawił – przyznał Śledzik. - Ej, skoro są jego starzy, to pewnie nasi też gdzieś są – odezwał się Mieczyk. – Daj spojrzeć! – Rzucił się, by zabrać kronikę Astrid. - Później zobaczysz. Mamy ją uzupełniać, zapomniałeś? – Nie pozwoliła mu Astrid. - Tylko na chwilę – jojczył bliźniak. - Powiedziałam „nie” – warknęła. - Ale jesteś – obraził się, lecz wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie na długo. Przyjaciele przystąpili do pracy, ale Astrid myślami była gdzie indziej. Niezbyt mogła się skupić, więc całą robotę zostawiła swoim przyjaciołom. Przed oczami miała twarz dziewczyny i jej uśmiech. Była pewna, że Czkawka z charakteru jest równie podobny co z wyglądu. I tu Czkawka również miał rację mówiąc o Stoicku. Ale to nadal go nie usprawiedliwiało z tych złych czynów. Gdy już wiedziała jak wyglądała mama Czkawki, musiała dowiedzieć się co się z nią stało. Miała na razie tylko jeden pomysł jak tego dokonać, ale do tego potrzebowała pomocy jednej osoby. Wtedy też musiała opowiedzieć co jest grane, ale nie miała wyboru. Wiedziałą jednak, ze ta osoba ją zrozumie. Rozdział 27 Wszystko poszło po jej myśli i dopiero kiedy przechadzali się z lekarką po szpitalnych archiwach odetchnęła z ulgą. - Jaka jest data urodzenia chłopca? – Zapytała lekarka, kierując wzrok na towarzysza Astrid. - 29 lutego 1996 rok – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Kobieta podeszła do odpowiedniej kartoteki i wyciągnęła. - Wtedy urodziło się troje chłopców. Poszukajcie tego, którego szukacie, ja muszę wracać do pacjentów – mruknęła, oddała akta jej towarzyszowi i odeszła, zostawiając ich samych. Astrid otworzyła akta pierwsze z brzegu… Kilka godzin wcześniej Astrid wpadła do mieszkania jakby się paliło. Nie zwracała na nic uwagi, dopóki nie znalazła swojego ojca. Facet był policjantem. Wiedziała, że może wszystko, dlatego postanowiła mu powiedzieć. Ale tylko o matce Czkawki. Powiedziała, że jej nie zna, że kłamał, żeby nie było głupio i że ojciec nic mu na ten temat nie mówił. Wypaliła też swój pomysł, aby poszukać w dokumentach szpitala położniczego. Jedynego w tym mieście. Miała nadzieje przy tym, że Czkawka nie urodził się w domu, co by pokrzyżowało wszystkie plany. Ojciec po dłuższym zastanowieniu postanowił pomóc. Ubrał się i wziął odznakę potrzebną do takiego działania. Mama Astrid mogła ich tylko oglądać, bo gdyby zaprotestowała i tak by jej nie posłuchali. Z resztą sama uważała, że ten miły chłopak, którego coraz częściej widywała, zasługuje na to, by dowiedzieć się co stało się z jego rodzicielką. Po przedstawieniu się jej ojca i pokazaniu odznaki w recepcji poszło łatwiej niż Astrid myślała. Po otworzeniu przez blondynkę kartoteki, nadszedł zawód. Miała nie tą osobę. No, ale w końcu lekarka mówiła, że są dwie inne osoby… - Haddock? – Odezwał się jej ojciec. Astrid spojrzała na niego i szybko rzuciła się po dokumenty. Ojciec bez słowa dał jej to co chciała. Dziewczyna zaczęła to czytać na spokojnie. To czego się dowiedziała, musiała szybko przekazać przyjaciołom. Dlatego szybko podziękowała tacie za pomoc i wyszła ze szpitala. Przez telefon umówiła spotkanie ze wszystkimi w najbliższym parku. Na szczęśnie nie musiała długo czekać. - Co jest takie ważne, że wywlokłaś nas z domu pod wieczór? – Zapytał lekko zły Sączysmark. - Czkawka – palnęła Astrid. - Znowu on? – Zniechęcił się Mieczyk. - Nie… Słuchajcie. Wiem co się stało z jego mamą – zapewniła blondynka. Wszyscy zaczęli się przekrzykiwać by dowiedzieć się więcej i jak to zrobiła. Chcąc nie chcąc musiała im to najpierw wytłumaczyć, a dopiero powiedzieć o swoim odkryciu. – Wiemy już, że Stoick nienawidzi Czkawki, bo jest podobny do matki, ale jest też drugi powód. Czkawka wspominał mi kiedyś, że obwinia go, że zabrał mu zonę. Otóż Valka umarła w trakcie porodu. Czas zgonu jej jest minutę wcześniejszy niż urodzenia Czkawki – patrzyła po wszystkich. - Poród w komplikacjami? Ostro – mruknęła Heathera. Było jej trochę przykro z tego powodu. - To nie wszystko. Ostatnio mi Czkawka wyznał, że ma astmę ale nie jest mocna. Myślał, ze to od bicia, lecz wyszło co innego. Jest wcześniakiem. Urodził się o dwa miesiące za wcześnie i z trudem go uratowali. Wczesny poród okazał się zabójczy dla Valki. Niestety. Mamy kolejną misję… Czkawka musi wiedzieć gdzie leży jego mama – przyznała, a reszta kiwnęła głowami. Rozdział 28 Czkawka leżał na łóżku i myślał o jednej osobie. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak się dzieje, wiedział za to od kiedy. Raz byli w bibliotece i Astrid czegoś szukała w kronice. Lekko się niecierpliwił, bo bał się, że nie zdąży na zajęcia. Ale gdy pokazała mu jedno zdjęcie w tej książce, Sece mu zamarło. Dotknął tego zdjęcia, jakby miało ono być nieprawdziwe. - Mamusia – wyszeptał w szoku. Przyglądał się kobiecie. – Rzeczywiście jestem do niej podobny – przyznał. Po chwili spojrzał na Astrid. Dziewczyna mogła ujrzeć coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie zdołała. Jego zielone oczy przepięknie błyszczały i po tym właśnie wiedziała, że Czkawka jest szczęśliwy. Za to Czkawka nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Chciało mu się krzyczeć, skakać, śmiać się i Bóg raczył wiedzieć co jeszcze. W przypływie jakiegoś uczucia przytulił Astrid do siebie. Sam nie wiedział czemu to zrobił. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła to po dłuższej chwili. Już wtedy Czkawka wiedział, ze nie chciał, żeby to wszystko minęło. Później zaczęli przytulać się po przyjacielsku jak tylko mięli okazję. Czkawka też nie bał się tak panicznie dotyku i nawet nie wiedział kiedy to minęło. Chłopak dostawał też głupawki, kiedy Astrid odpisywała mu na SMSy. Nie obchodziło go, że ojciec może dostać bilingi czy dowiedzieć się ich treści. Szczerze powiedziawszy zaczął się nie przejmować tak ojcem jak kiedyś. W końcu i tak zostałby pobity, obojętnie co by zrobił. Czkawka pisał z Astrid tak długo jak mógł. Często też nie mógł doczekać się następnego dnia by chociaż ją zobaczyć. Wiedział, że dzieje się coś z nim dziwnego. Tak dziwnego, że nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć. A jedyna osoba która by to wiedziała, była właśnie Astrid. Ale jakoś nie miał odwagi przyznać się, że ciągle o niej myśli i coś nie może przestać. Skserował sobie zdjęcie rodziców z kroniki i trzymał je w tajemnicy przed ojcem. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że obok jego mamy był też i Stoick. Mężczyzna w ogóle nie przypominał tego młodzieńca sprzed laty. Czkawka sam był ciekaw jakby wyglądała mama, gdyby była tutaj. Cieszył się, że poznał jej imię. Obiecał nawet sobie, że tak będzie mieć na imię jego córka w przyszłości. O ile znajdzie sobie jakąś dziewczynę. Kiedyś… Kiedy myślał o Astrid gapił się w zdjęcie swojej mamy. Myślał, że mu to jakoś pomoże, ale uznawał za głupie. Samo zdjęcie sprawiało to, że czuł, że jakimś sposobem jest przy nim. Gdy po raz pierwszy to poczuł, rozpłakał się ze zwykłej tęsknoty. W dodatku po raz pierwszy od dawna ryczał jak dziecko. Był wtedy w pokoju i zupełnie zapomniał o Stoicku, który na szczęśnie, niczego nie słyszał. Często bywało też tak, że nie potrafił się skupić na nauce. Próbował uczyć się sam, ale to mu fatalnie wychodziło. Choć jego wyniki w nauce ani trochę się nie pogarszały, wolał się uczyć z Astrid. Nie wiedział, czy przez sam fakt jej towarzystwa, czy przez te myśli, które były z dnia na dzień dosyć dziwne. Sam się dziwił, że takie myśli przychodzą mu do głowy. Nawet trochę się ich wstydził i cieszył się, że nikt nie może ich odczytać. To kolejna rzecz, której zwyczajnie nie mógł wyjaśnić. Ale wtedy wpadł na jeszcze jedną rzecz… Wstał gwałtownie z łóżka i cicho wyszedł z pokoju. Skierował się do domowej biblioteki. Wiedział, że w książkach na pewno znajdzie coś ciekawego na ten temat, tylko musiał znaleźć odpowiednią. Mógł też poszukać w Internecie, ale to właśnie książki uważał za bardziej wiarygodne. Rozdział 29 Szukali już tego od tygodnia. Robili to wtedy, kiedy mogli. Dlatego trwało to tak długo. Ale nikt się nie poddawał. Astrid skutecznie ich motywowała. Zauważyła, że najbardziej działon twierdzenie „A gdyby to była wasza matka?”. Dlatego powtarzała to coraz częściej. Cieszyła się, że jednak za każdym razem działa. Przechadzali się po cmentarzu. Każdy brał jeden rząd, przez co wszyscy widzieli siebie nawzajem. Nie trzeba było też krzyczeć jak się znalazło coś ciekawego. Ustalili, że szukają nagrobka z nazwiskiem Valki Haddock, z datą śmierci oczywiście 29.02.1996r. To był dobry sposób, ale strasznie monotonny. Szczególnie Astrid była narażona na narzekanie Sączysmarka i bliźniaków. Niestety, to oni byli głównym powodem tego, że to im tak wolno szło. Jakby specjalnie to przeciągali. Astrid była na nich zła z tego powodu, bo chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć ten grób. Z resztą poszukiwania na cmentarzach sprawiały, że spędzała mniej czasu z Czkawką którego musiała okłamać. Cmentarzy w mieście było trzy i czwarty, który jest dosyć nowy. Z tego powodu od razu go wykluczyli, bo skoro otworzyli go niedawno, to na pewno nie ma tam szesnastoletniego grobu. Skupili się na trzech pozostałych, z czego w pierwszym niczego nie znaleźli. Ojciec Astrid nie mógł w niczym im pomóc. Każda rodzina ma prawo wybierać cmentarze, a to też nie zawsze jest wypisane w papierach. Ale obiecał poszukać czegoś więcej w aktach policji na temat tej kobiety. Jednak jeśli nie była karana, to oczywiście niczego się nie dowie. - Myślisz, że ten grób jest tutaj? – Odezwała się nagle Heathera, wyrywając Astrid z jakiegoś zamyślenia. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. - Ten cmentarz jest największy. Z resztą jeśli nie będzie jej tutaj to na pewno na tym ostatnim cmentarzu – przyznała. - Oby była tutaj. Od tego ciągłego szukania nogi mnie bolą – mruknął niezadowolony Sączysmark. - To się bardziej rozglądaj, a nie patrz się pod nogi – warknęła Szpadka. - Uspokójcie się. Dochodzimy do końca tej alejki i kończymy na dzisiaj. Jesteśmy dłużej niż zwykle. - Ee… Ludzie… - odezwał się niepewnie Mieczyk. - No nareszcie! Ile można chodzić! – Przekrzyczał go Smark. - Cicho Smarku, jesteśmy na cmentarzu. Odrobina szacunku – odezwał się Śledzik. - Ludzie! – Aż krzyknął, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Mieczyk. Poskutkowało i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. - Nie wrzeszcz tak – skarciła go siostra i rozejrzała się w kółko, czy nie zwrócili zbytniej uwagi na siebie. - Kiedy mnie nie słuchacie – mruknął. – Chyba znalazłem. - Jak to? – Zapytała zdziwiona Astrid. Wiedziała, że bliźniaki byli zdolni do żartów w każdej sytuacji, ale naprawdę teraz? - Valka Haddock – palnął i pokazał na zniszczony grób. Wszyscy ruszyli tam pędem. To co zobaczyli, lekko ich ruszyło. Grób był zaniedbany, było widać, że dawno nikt przy nim nie sprzątał. Nic dziwnego, skoro Czkawka nie wiedział gdzie jest, a Stoick się nie interesował. Valka leżała na uboczu, jakby specjalnie, żeby nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Stock o to się postarał. Astrid bez słowa zaczęła go sprzątać z liści. Reszta w ciszy dołączyła do niej. Wszyscy byli jacyś smutni. Rozdział 30 Czkawka leżał na brzuchu w łóżku. Przed sobą miał rozłożone parę książek. Nie czytał ich, bo zrobił to już o wiele wcześniej. Teraz, uzbrojony w wiedzę z tych książek, zastanawiał się nad pewnymi rzeczami. Był tak pochłonięty nimi, że gwałtownie zerwał się z miejsca na dźwięk telefonu. Zwykle nikt do niego nie dzwonił, więc był jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony. Gdy zobaczył na wyświetlaczy, że to Astrid, odebrał bez słowa. - Tak? – Niepewnie. - Słuchaj, musisz jak najszybciej przyjść pod cmentarz na Miłostowskiej – jej głos był podekscytowany. Nic z tego nie rozumiał… - Na cmentarz? Po co? – Próbował się dowiedzieć szczegółów. - Po prostu przyjdź, to się dowiesz – zachęcała. – Chyba możesz? – Upewniła się. - No tak. Tata wyjechał wczoraj to mogę – potwierdził. - To tym bardziej. Bądź jak najszybciej – niecierpliwiła się. Chciała mu pokazać to jak najszybciej, ale jednocześnie postanowiła, że do ostatniej chwili nic mu jednak nie powie. - Czekaj Astrid. Chcę ci powiedzieć coś ważnego – spróbował wykorzystać tą sytuację. - Powiesz mi jak przyjdziesz. Czekam. - Ale… - chłopak nie skończył, bo ta zdążyła się rozłączyć. Westchnął tylko i szybko zaczął się szykować do wyjścia. Nie mógł się doczekać kiedy zobaczy Astrid. Cieszył się, że jest piątek, nie musiał jakoś wybitnie szybko wracać do domu. W dodatku miał pewne plany po tym, jak Astrid mu coś pokaże. Już wcześniej tego dnia chciał zadzwonić do Astrid. Pragnął wyjść z nią gdzieś i porozmawiać o tym co zrozumiał i przeczytał. Było to dla niego ważne, a gdzieś w głębi jego czuł, że musi zrobić to jak najszybciej. Odkrył co to znaczy kochać. Dzięki Astrid, która mu to pokazała. I książką, które mu to uświadomiły. Najzwyczajniej w świecie i nie wiedział nawet w którym momencie, Czkawka pokochał Astrid. Chciał być z nią jak najbliżej, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Nie liczył się też z konsekwencjami ze strony Stoicka. Z resztą już dawno miał swojego ojca gdzieś. Zrozumiał też, że Stoick nigdy go nie kochał. On go nienawidził. Uświadomienie tego bardzo go bolało, ale nie pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości w postaci płaczu. Wiedział, że cokolwiek stało się z jego mamą, ojciec nie miał prawa go tak traktować. Ale też nie mógł nic zrobić. A nadziei na jego zmianę już dawno nie miał. Wyszedł z domu, upewniając się, że wszystko dobrze zamknął i ruszył pośpiesznie w umówione z Astrid miejsce. Wiedział gdzie to jest, więc tam gdzie mógł, szedł skrótami. Czasami nawet podbiegi wał, by móc dostać się na miejsce jak najszybciej. Chciał jej powiedzieć co czuje. Szedł zamyślony z tego powodu, bo w myślach układał zdania jak to powiedzieć. Chciał, żeby było idealnie. Jedynie czego się bał, to tom, że Astrid go zostawi, albo nadal będzie chciała być tylko jego przyjaciółką. Ta druga obcia wydawała mu się najlepsza, w najgorszym wypadku. Gdy dotarł na tą ulicę, musiał dotrzeć tylko do bramy cmentarza. Ruszył szybko. Okazało się, że jest nie po tej stronie. Gdy znalazł przyjaciół, a wśród nich Astrid, uśmiechnął się szczerze. Dawno nie czuł się taki szczęśliwy. Pomachał im a oni odmachali. Rozejrzał się i po upewnieniu się, że nic nie jedzie, wszedł na jezdnie. Nagle zza zakręty wyjechał z ogromną prędkością samochód. Czkawka nie miał szans. Jedynie co usłyszał to krzyki przyjaciół i pisk opon.. Chwilę później mocne uderzenie. Chłopak od razu zobaczył czarny obraz. Przerażeni przyjaciele mogli tylko bezwładnie patrzeć, jak ich kompan zostaje potrącony przez samochód. *** Opowiadanie uznaję za zakończone. Z okazji moich zbliżających się urodzin postanowiłam wydać wszystkie rozdziały na wszystkich blogach, które prowadziłam od czasu do czasu. Uznałam, że nie mam czasu systematycznie wklejać opowiadań, więc macie pełną wersję tego. Mam nadzieje, że ktoś to przeczyta i skomentuję, bo na Waszej opini zależy mi najbardziej. Pozdrawiam i cieszę się, że tak długo ze mną byliście. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone